


A Spark Of Royalty

by TheFallenAngel472



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, F/M, Humour, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, funny (hopefully), some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenAngel472/pseuds/TheFallenAngel472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A femme has come out of hiding to go to earth and help the Autobots and their cause. but there's just one teensy little problem... she has severe amnesia, and can't remember most of her life! will the Autobots help her regain her memories or will the decepticons offline her first, and will a certain scout find love on the way? (I don't own transformers, only AngelWings)</p><p>Btw the notes may not make sense cuz I posted this story on fanfiction first ages ago and im too lazy to change them XD and also I started writing this story in 2014 so the later chappies are better than the first few, so please bare with my atrocious writing style for the first few XDXDXD thx guys, love you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys XD ok so… basically I got writers block with my Inuyasha story… so I decided to start a new story, to keep my mind occupied and so that if I ever get writers block on one story I can just switch to another one. I hope you like it. Btw the story may or may not follow the episodes of transformers prime, honestly it depends on how I feel… oh and also in this book wheeljack, smokescreen and ultra-magnus are already at the base XD kk are we all good? In that case on with the story! (I don’t own transformers ,I only own AngelWings)

*AngelWings’ POV*

It was dark and cold. Not a bot in sight. Just a black void of anything.

Where the pit am i?

I started to run calling out “hello? Is anyone there?!”

After, what felt like, an age, I heard a voice. It was strong, powerful and had an air of authority surrounding it, but at the same time, kind and calming.

“My child…”

I spun round to see a glowing figure; the light was too bright to make out any features.

“Who are you?”

He seemed to ignore my question.

“My child, your memories will be returned to you soon…”

I gave him a confused look.

“My memories? What do you mean?”

The figure started to fade.

“Now you must awaken child… your destiny awaits you…”

I panicked. I started to run towards him with my servo outstretched 

“Wait! Please! What do you mean by my memories? What’s my destiny?!”

However, before I even got close to him, the floor shattered beneath me. I screamed as I fell into the dark abyss.

*Dream end*

I shot up from recharge breathing heavily. It was just a dream, the same dream I have been having for the past 5 solar cycles (the equivalent of 5 earth years)… ever since the explosion… ever since I lost all my memories. I sat up to see that I had fallen into recharge at the controls of my ship, the warrior.

Scrap. I looked out the window to check if I was still going in the right direction, to see that when I was in dreamland at the controls, my servo accidentally hit the autopilot. Thank Primus.

I turned the autopilot off and started to manoeuvre the warrior to my destination.

I was going to earth, because I got a message about a meta-cycle ago (13 months) from the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, telling all the living Autobots that he and his team are based on a planet called earth. Apparently Megatron himself was on earth too, the no good slaghead.

I cannot wait to pound Megatron’s faceplate in, or any con for that matter.

I have been travelling ever since I got that message, and so far, everything has gone off without a hitch… I just hope it will stay that way.

*bang!*

Why, oh why did I have to think that? I just HAD to jinx it didn’t i?

I looked on the radar. There were three ships tailing me, and I would bet my left stabilizing servo that I knew what they were.

…Decepticon Bounty hunters…

I honestly don’t know why they were chasing me, all I know it that they have been doing it ever since I can remember and, thanks to my memory loss, that’s not a very long time.

Another explosion tore me away from my thoughts.

This was seriously starting to tick me off. 

“You want me you aftpipes? Then come and get me!” 

With that, I pushed the warrior to maximum speed, whilst skilfully dodging their attacks. With all the excitement, going on I barely noticed my radar going off. I glanced at it, thinking it was another ship, or a missile, but to my surprise and great joy, it was me alarm telling me that I was right next to earth!

I was just about to patch into the Autobot’s com link when one of the ‘con ships shot at me. The bullet made contact with the back of my ship. The force of the blast sent me into earth’s atmosphere.

I desperately tried to fly back into space but the planets gravity started pulling me down, and the damage done to my ship wasn’t helping the matter at all.

My ship and I went plummeting towards the ground.

I desperately tried to get the warrior to pull up, but my attempts were futile, it was as if the ship itself had gone to sleep… never to awaken.

*Bang!*

Another shot made contact with the warrior. The force of the blow made me lurch forward in my seat. My servo unintentionally hit the button that sends out a distress signal. 

Frag! I did not want to do that, I wanted to lock onto the Autobot's com link so that I could talk ONLY to them, but with a distress signal Autobots AND Decepticons can see, and track it.

I was coming closer and closer to the ground, right above a deserted forest. Good, at least no one would get hurt because of my ship.

Then I realised something… my ship is literally taking a nosedive towards the ground, and if it carried on like this…I wouldn’t survive the crash…

Again, I took hold of the controls and tried to pull up, but again, to no avail.

“No. no, no, no, no, NO!” I screamed “after everything I did to get here, everything I sacrificed, only to die because of a fragging ship! No… I will not allow that to happen!”

I slowly grabbed the controls again and uttered a prayer.

“Primus help me… please.”

No sooner had I said these words, a burst of blue light erupted from my spark chamber.

The light enveloped the whole ship in a sapphire glow. Slowly, the ship began to level out, but the speed never slowed.

Within seconds, the warrior was past the treetops. I saw everything as if it was in slow motion.

30 feet…

Animals in the clearing started to flee the area.

20 feet…

I sent a silent prayer to Primus that I would survive the crash, and if I didn’t, that my death would be quick and painless.

10 feet…

I saw a green portal open near the edge of the clearing, and I saw distinct Cybertronian figures walking through.

My last thought was ‘please let them be Autobots’.

1 foot…

*Crash!*


	2. Let's kick some aft!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :-D ok so here is the second chapter. Soz it took me so long I caught the worst cold in history :-D ok so enough with the chatter, on with the chapter! (btw Italics means that its bumblebee talking(you know because he beeps instead of talking))

*Bumblebee’s POV*

Raph, Miko, and Jack had just come back from school and I was watching them play video games when an alarm went off.

I made my way over to the monitors where the rest of the Autobots were.

“What’s going on?” I asked

Ratchet turned towards us.

“It’s an Autobot distress signal, that’s coming from a ship that just entered earth’s atmosphere,” he turned back towards the monitors, “and from what I can tell it’s been damaged… badly.”

Optimus looked at the monitors, beside ratchet “any chances of survivors?”

Ratchet looked grim “the ship is falling vertically at high speeds, the chances of anyone on that ship being alive are, slim…I'm afraid that any injuries sustained from this crash will be…fatal”

There was silence throughout the base.

“Well there has to be something we can do, we can’t just sit on our afts while some bot dies in a horrific crash!” piped up Smokescreen.

“I agree with smokes,” I said.

Optimus looked at all of us. He opened his mouth to say something when Miko interrupted him.

“So a new Autobot is coming to earth? Cool!”

“no Miko, not cool, with the way things are looking, that Autobot will be coming to the base in a body bag, if we can’t do anything to stop it!” said an irritated Arcee.

Optimus looked like he was going was going to say something when, again, he was interrupted by another alarm.

“three more ships have enters earth’s atmosphere’ only these ones aren’t friendly.” Said Ratchet.

“Do you think they’re responsible for putting that Autobot ship on ice?” asked Bulkhead.

“It’s very likely, Bulkhead. Since this rescue mission has quickly turned dangerous, I want all the Autobots, except Ratchet, to come along,” said Optimus.

Ratchet fired up the groundbridge and we all walked through.

The sight we were greeted with on the other side was scary to say the least. All the animals were fleeing to some place safe, as a severely damaged ship came hurtling towards us at a frightening pace.

“The ship is falling faster than I originally anticipated.” Said Optimus.

“If we get anywhere near it we’ll be crushed!” said an uneasy Arcee.

Suddenly a blue light started to surround the ship and it slowly levelled out, but it was still hurtling towards the ground at a terrifying speed.

“Ratchet, what is that light?” asked Optimus through the com link.

“Honestly Optimus, I don’t know. The power level is off the charts, whatever it is; it was definitely not programed into the ship. It seems to be coming from the Cybertronian life form inside.” Said a very confused Ratchet.

“Never mind that, look!” cried Smokescreen, as he pointed towards the ship, which hit the ground with a mighty crash!

All of us ran closer to the wreckage.

“Do you think they survived?” Arcee sounded grim.

Optimus didn’t take his eyes off the destroyed ship.

“It’s unlikely-”

*Bang!*

The groaning of metal interrupted him. We all looked round the ship for the source of the sound, when suddenly,

*Bang!*

“Hey guys, it’s coming from over here!” shouted Wheeljack.

We all went round the ship to where he was, to see the door bent at an awkward angle. It looked like something was hitting it from the other side. We waited for a bit and we heard an angelic voice say from the other side of the door,

“Stand back or you get flattened!”

We did as asked and moved away from the door when,

*Bang!*

The door came clean off the ship and crashed into the trees opposite.

Then… out stepped the most beautiful femme I had ever seen…

*AngelWings’ POV*

My ship crashed into the ground and I was launched into the back wall of the warrior.

Slag it! My left wing had a huge dent in it which hurt like the pit, but I was thankful to survive the crash with nothing but a few dents and scratches.

I stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the door. I tried to pull it open, only to find it was jammed. Great (note the sarcasm).

There was only one thing for it… brute strength. I retracted my arm and leg blades into my subspace. I pulled my servo into a fist and reeled back then, with all the strength in my body, let it fly.

*Bang!*

There was a huge dent in the metal so I pulled my fist back and punched the door again.

*Bang!*

This was taking too long and I was getting frustrated. Then I heard voices on the other side of the door. I was about to punch the door again but I stopped myself. 

What if they were Autobots? Yeah, great first impression, crushing an innocent bot with the door of my ship. They would definitely accept me then! (Again, note the sarcasm)

“Stand back or you get flattened!” I shouted.

I heard the shuffles of pedes outside the ship. When everything went quiet I roundhouse kicked the door and it came flying off the ship.

…wow…didn’t know I had it I me!

I stepped out of the warrior only to have a blaster shoved in my faceplate.

Surprised, I jumped back and landed on my aft.

I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

“I meant to do that,” I said smoothly.

I looked up to see that the blaster belonged to a blue femme, who had quite a few mechs behind her. 

My eyes landed on a black and yellow mech, primus he’s cute!

Woah! Where the pit did that come from? Bad AngelWings, bad! You just met the guy!

I was pulled from my thoughts when the tall blue and red mech spoke.

“What is your designation and affiliation?” (I don’t know if that’s the right word to use XD) damn his voice was deep!

I quickly scanned all the bots to see an Autobot symbol on each of them. Thank primus. I relaxed a little.

“My designation is AngelWings sir, and I’m an Autobot.”

They all visibly relaxed.

“I am Optimus prime, leader of the Autobots, these are my team mates, Arcee,” he gestured to the blue femme who still had her blasters at her side. Primus girl, lighten up!

“Bulkhead,” the large green one waved at me, and I waved back.

“Bumblebee,” he pointed to the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee’s optics met mine. He turned away and blushed. Aww he’s so adorable!

“My second in command, Ultra Magnus,” another blue and red mech nodded at me in greeting, I smiled and nodded back.

“Wheeljack,” he gestured to a green, red, and white mech. Wait! Are those swords on his back? That’s cool, but my scythe, Death-Reaper, is cooler.

“And finally, Smokescreen.” The silver, blue, and red mech smiled at me and I smiled back.

“It’s very nice to meet you all,” I said addressing all of them.

Ultra magnus turned to me “what got your ship in such a bad state, soldier?”

I sighed.

“On my way here I was ambushed by Decepticon bounty hunters. They shot at me and that sent my ship into earth’s atmosphere…needless to say, my damaged ship couldn’t handle the gravity…”

I trailed off sadly, placing my servo on my trusty ship.

“It meant that much to you?” said bumblebee, gesturing to my ship.

“Yes, it was made by my now deceased brother. It was the first…and last ship he ever made.” I said sadly.

All the Autobots gave me a sympathetic look.

Optimus looked like he was going to say something, but he was cut off (poor Optimus, he seems to be getting cut off a lot today doesn’t he? XD)when a searing pain ran through my left shoulder joint, dangerously close to my wings. (Which the Autobots didn’t seem to have noticed yet) I bit my lip, so that I didn’t scream. I did not want to seem weak in front of the Autobots.

I turned round the see the three Decepticon ships landing perfectly a little ways away from us. 

Those slag-heads fragging shot me!

“Aww come on! How is it that those glitches land perfectly fine but my ship ends up fragging decimated?!”

The hatches opened on all of the ships, and about 30 Decepticons stepped out of each one. They all had things like servos and pedes replaced with hooks, claws, blades, and other torturous tools. I swear I saw a chainsaw in there somewhere too!

“Well, well, well…” said the ugliest “what do we have here?”

I let a feral growl pass my lips. (I'm not gonna call them dermas because it doesn’t sound right to me)

“Such hostility, maybe we should teach you some manners” a loud cheer erupted from the Decepticons behind him.

I growled even louder until I sounded like a feral cyber-wolf. The Autobots looked shocked that I could make such a sound.

Ugly chose to ignore me and addressed the Autobots.

“Give us the femme and we will leave earth peacefully.”

I turned towards the Autobots to see that they looked disgusted he would even suggest betraying one of their own kind. Honestly, I was somewhat surprised; bots on other planets would take one look at the bounty hunters and run for the hills, leaving me to fend for myself, but… not these bots. They barely know me and yet they still defend me. I felt my spark warm at the thought.

I looked back at ugly with a smirk plastered on my faceplate.

“You want me you aftpipes? Then come and get me!” with that I attacked.

I activated my arm and leg blades (if you want to know what they look like just look at the cover image, that is a picture of AngelWings) and ran at them.

About 15 ‘cons came at me at once. I dodged all their attacks and gave quite a few of my own. Suddenly an idea popped into my processer. I jumped and roundhouse kicked all the ‘cons away from me and made a break for their ships.

As I was running, I felt a warm liquid flow down my shoulder joint. I reached back and when I brought my servo to my faceplate, I saw it was covered in energon. Then I felt a stabbing pain where my servo just was. That was when I remembered my injury, but I couldn’t let that get in my way, so I ignored the pain and carried on running.

I jumped and landed on the largest ship in the middle. I ripped the engine cover off, transformed my right servo into a blaster, and waited…

The ‘cons were still running towards me, but they still weren’t close enough.

I snuck a peek at the Autobots, to see how they were doing, to see that they were each taking on a small group of ‘cons.

Slag it! I needed all the ‘cons over here for this to work. I had to get their attention somehow.

“Hey!” I shouted. 

All the Decepticons looked at me.

“You call yourselves bounty hunters? You have let the same femme evade you for the last three solar cycles! You really are pathetic!”

That got their attention. They all abandoned the Autobots and came running at me with guns blazing and weapons brandished.

“Come on, come on. Just a bit closer…” I muttered

I looked to see that ugly was just standing there, waiting to see what would happen, and it didn’t look like my taunting was doing anything. I’ll deal with him later, right now the ‘cons were getting a little too close for comfort.

“NOW!” I screamed. I activated my blaster and shot the engine causing it, and the other three ships, to blow. I jumped off the ship and ran as if Unicron himself was at my heals. I felt the heat of the explosion on my back struts (back) and heard the screams of the unfortunate ‘cons that were caught up in the blast.

I looked at the Autobots to see that they were staring at me in awe.

I must look pretty badass right now, running away from an explosion.

I came to a halt a little ways away from Optimus. I smiled at the Autobots and some of them smiled back.

Suddenly Wheeljack’s optics widened. “Kid, look out! Behind you!”

Quick as a flash I spun round and caught Ugly’s fist centimetres away from my faceplate. 

Ugly’s Optics widened and I smirked at him. I squeezed as hard as I could, crushing his servo. 

He screamed in pain and I kicked him in the chassis (chest) which sent him quite a ways away from me.

He cradled his useless servo to his chassis and transformed his good servo into a chainsaw, whilst giving me a look of pure rage.

I was just about to fight him when Wheeljack called out to me.

“Hey kid? Here!” he shouted as he threw his swords at me.

I picked them up and inspected them for a bit before I tossed them back to him. He looked confused.

“Thanks for the concern wheeljack, your swords are cool…, but my Death-Reaper is cooler.”

With that, I threw my right arm out to the side, which triggered a secret compartment in my wrist joint to open and a small black tube to come shooting out and into my open servo. The tube elongated until it was taller than me, then a huge, curved blade materialized out the end of it…forming my scythe, Death-Reaper…

Out the corner of my optic, I saw wheeljack drop his swords in shock. I smirked getting into a fighting stance.

Ugly and I circled each other for a bit until I saw the glint of metal out the corner of my optic. I turned my helm slightly to see that all the Autobots had their weapons out and looked like they were about to join the fight.

“Put your weapons away and stay out of it,” I said without looking at them, “this is my fight,” with that I launched myself at ugly, swinging Death-Reaper as I did.

Our weapons clashed repeatedly, but I was mostly blocking. I kept my optics carefully trained on his form, checking for weaknesses or slip-ups.

It felt like an age until…there! He had put all his weight on his front leg. Big mistake.

I swept his front leg out from under him, which caused him to fall to the ground.

As he was falling, I swung my scythe.

…cutting him in half… 

I flicked the energon from my scythe and put it back into my wrist compartment.

I turned towards the Autobots, expecting to see looks of horror and disgust on their faceplates but I was pleasantly surprised to see that they looked impressed, and wheeljack still hadn’t picked up his swords, and if he had then he had dropped them again… in fact he seemed frozen altogether.

Optimus turned to me “let’s get to base; we all have a lot of questions for you.”

I was about to answer him when a piercing pain ran up my shoulder. That’s right, I got shot earlier… I completely forgot! 

I felt dizzy and my vision started to fade. I fell to the floor only to be caught by a pair of strong, warm arms. I looked up to see the bright baby blue optics of Bumblebee, and, for the first time in five solar cycles, I felt safe…

My last thought was about how much of an idiot I was to forget my injury.

…then, everything went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took a long time for me to write XD ok guys so I finally got over my cold from hell and wrote something :-D so that’s chapter 2 done and chapter 3 is on the way… sooooo I guess I’ll see you awesome people later :-D sayonara XD


	3. Bee, what are you doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K guys here is the next chappie because you guys seemed to like my last chapter and I didn’t want to keep you waiting XD ok so without further ado…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! :-D

*AngelWings’ POV*

The first thing I heard was quiet beeps and voices.

“Do you think she will be ok Ratchet?” That was Wheeljack's voice! Were all the Autobots there?

“I don’t know wheeljack. She lost quite a lot of energon” this voice was new.

“But, she will pull through right?” this voice sounded female, but, I could tell it wasn’t Arcee. It sounded younger, and had a slight accent to it.

“We will have to wait and see Miko,”

I opened my optics.

“You won’t have to wait long…” I cringed at the sound of my voice. It was horse, cracked and weak. Not the kind of impact I was going for, but whatever, I’ll go with it.

All the Autobots looked relieved that I was awake.

“We’re glad you’re awake, how are you feeling?” asked bumblebee as he jogged over to my berth side.

I smiled warmly at the mech “better thank you.”

He blushed and looked at the floor. Primus, he looks adorable when he does that.

I tried to sit up but a searing pain, in my left shoulder joint, stopped me.

“Yup, ep, ep! Don’t move you’ll open up the wound again!” cried ratchet as he pushed me back down onto the berth.

Smiled at his worried words “thank you for the concern Ratchet, but I’m sure that sitting up won’t make my wound open up again, at the very least it would just hurt like the pit.” I laughed.

Ratchet huffed in annoyance, but still helped me sit up.

“Thank you, Ratchet” I turned towards the Autobots.

“Before I passed out I recall you wished to ask me some questions?” 

Optimus stepped forward “yes, we all have questions, but are you willing to answer them?”

I let a warm smile grace my faceplate.

“I am.”

“In that case, I would like to go first,” piped up Ratchet.

He stepped towards the monitors and pulled up a 3D hologram of my exoskeleton. Am I really that fat? He pointed towards my wings, which were folded up on the hologram.

“What are those?” he asked

I smirked “those-” I pointed at the hologram “are these,” I said as I proudly stretched my wings to their full length. They were about 30 metres for each wing.

The Autobots were staring in awe at them. I was filled with pride; my wings were probably my favourite thing about my body. They got me out of countless sticky situations in the past five solar cycles. I couldn’t imagine life without them.

Arcee scowled at my wings “so, can you actually fly, or are those just for show?”

 

Ouch, something tells me that she really doesn’t like me… well I’ll just have to change that won’t i?

I stretched my wings out and flapped them once, and that was all the push I would need. My wings propelled me through the air and I did a little loop-the-loop with the momentum.

I wasn’t that far from the ground so when my wings started to ache from the still healing wound, I simply glided back to the berth and sat down.

Arcee scowled at me even more, but the other Autobots simply smiled in approval.

“WOW! That’s so cool!”

I jumped slightly at the new voice. That was when I noticed that there were three human children standing on a platform, not far away from me.

The girl with pink and black hair was jumping up and down excitedly. I like her already! She reminds me of… well me…when I’ve had, WAY, too much high-grade.

“How long have you had your wings for? How many blasters are you packing? How many cons have you taken down? What else can you do?”

I blinked about four times. WOW, she talks fast!

I smiled warmly at her.

“I’ve had my wings for as long as I can remember. I have two blasters, amongst other weapons; I have killed about two hundred cons, give or take, and… well, that last question was very vague so I’ll just say that, I can do a lot of things.”

The girl smiled at me “I have a feeling that me and you are going to get along great. I’m Miko” she held out her hand, and since my servo is too big, I held out my digit (finger). We shook ‘hands’ and I smiled.

“So, who are your friends?” I said, looking at the other children.

“Oh well, the kid with the computer is Raph, and the boy next to him is jack.”

Both boys waved at me when their name was called.

I smiled and held out a digit so that they could shake it. 

“It’s very nice to meet you jack, Miko and Raph.” 

“Soldier?”

I turned to face Ultra Magnus “yes sir?”

“Before, when that bounty hunter was taunting you…you growled, and that growl, I have only ever heard come from a cyber-wolf. So why is it that you can mimic their growl perfectly, when it should be impossible for us Cybertronians?”

Slag, slag, slag! They cannot know the real reason; they will be sacred of me…just like everyone else. I have to come up with something, quick!

“Uhhhhh… um I have… a… throat problem?” I tried to make it seem like a statement, but it came out more like a question.

“Hmmm” Ultra Magnus did not look convinced but, thankfully, left it alone.

However, unfortunately for me, Smokescreen wasn’t that easy to convince.

“Well we could have Ratchet take a look at your throat to see what the matter is.”

Aghhhhh! Frag you Smokescreen! I need an excuse, think, think, think, think, think!

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Thank primus! Talk about saved by the bell!

“What is it Ratchet?” asked Arcee

“It looks like the Decepticons have found a huge cave filled with energon”

Bulkhead stepped forward a bit “we need that energon, our reserves are already dangerously low, and now we have another mouth to feed.” He said as he gestured to me.

Wow, way to guilt trip a girl…

“Let me guess, I'm not going with you?” I said as I pushed myself off the berth, but apparently, I was still weak from energon loss because my legs buckled underneath me as I stood.

I expected to kiss the ground but instead I felt familiar warm arms encircle my waist. I looked up to see bumblebee’s beautiful baby blue optics staring back at me.

A cough woke me from my daydream. I looked up to see the Autobots staring at us with smiles on their faceplates, and the children were sharing knowing looks with each other.

I cleared my throat and stood up on my, thank primus, now stable legs.

“Uhh, thanks Bee.”

Bee’s optics lit up as I said his name “no problem, Angel.”

I shivered. Why is it that whenever the other Autobots say my name it sounds normal, but when he says it, it sounds so sinfully good?

Optimus smiled slightly at both of us “to answer your question, yes, you will be staying here, as you are still recovering”

I nodded my head “right.”

Optimus nodded and turned to his team “Autobots, transform and roll out!”

With that said Ratchet opened a groundbridge and they all transformed and sped through it. Bumblebee’s optics met mine for a second and before I could stop myself, I blurted, “stay safe, ok bee?”

He smiled “don’t worry, I’ll be fine” then he transformed and went through as well.

When he smiled, my spark went into overdrive.

What’s happening to me? 

I’ve never felt like this before.

Bumblebee… what are you doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *important! Please read!*  
> Ok guys, I’ve got something to tell you… I’ve decided not to continue this story anymore…
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kidding! No, really, though I'm going on holiday today for two weeks and there’s no internet connection there so I might not get to update for a while. But don’t worry I will still be writing chapters so you will get lots of updates when I get back :-D k guys, stay awesome! See y’all later XDXDXD


	4. Oh scrap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys and I think it’s about time I wrote another chapter! So here it is XD

*AngelWings POV*

While I was waiting for the Autobots to get back, I decided to search something the humans called ‘the internet’. 

It was great for finding out about earth’s cultures, languages, foods, clothes and, basically, earth in general. 

After a while, though, I had already learned all of earth’s languages and memorised how all the accents sounded. Now I could speak earth’s languages and I could apply the appropriate accent perfectly.

I accomplished all of this in one earth hour, and now I was bored so I decided to look at cute animal pictures. So far, I had been through horses, cats, snakes, budgies and penguins. 

I was going through different breeds of dog, of which my favourite was a Yorkshire terrier, when Miko invited me to play video games with her, Raph and Jack. I accepted and that was how I found myself losing 5-9 against Miko.

I gotta’ hand it to her, that girl was good…

I was so engrossed in the game that I didn’t hear Ratchet come in.

“AngelWings!” 

“AGHHHHH!” I screamed, as I launched the controller, I was holding, into the air. I spun round, fell on my aft, and banged my helm off the wall in the process. “Owww, that smarts”

Miko seemed to think that this was hilarious and burst out laughing. She started rolling about on the sofa in a fit of hysterical giggles, and in the process, knocked a pillow off.

I picked the pillow up with my left servo and threw it at her while holding my helm with the other.

“Shut up Miko,” I groaned.

She just laughed even harder while Raph and jack were trying desperately to hold back their amused giggles.

Ratchet rolled his optics “AngelWings, I thought I told you to choose an alt mode, but you don’t seem to have left the base yet”

I stood up and removed my servo from my still throbbing helm.

“I already have. I don’t need to leave the base I was looking up pictures of cars on the internet”

Ratchet did not look convinced “show me.”

I smirked at him and transformed into a White and Gold edition, Gemballa Porsche Carrera GT. It was a beautiful car, and the fact that it came in my signature colours, was an added bonus.

Ratchet nodded his head in satisfaction. 

“A very nice car, but don’t you think it’s a bit too flashy? We are meant to be ‘robots in disguise’ after all.”

I tried to nod, but then I remembered that I was a car at the time.

“yeah, but I didn’t fancy changing my paintjob, and it was the only car I could find in white and gold, that wasn’t old or just flat out hideous!”

With that, I transformed and set to work on finding the game controller, while Ratchet walked over to the monitors, grumbling about young bots and their paintjobs.

I rolled my optics at him and ducked under the med bay berth, where I found the game controller, which was so damaged it would have been unrecognisable if it weren’t for the joystick that was only hanging on by a wire. 

I crawled out from under the berth. I showed the destroyed piece of plastic to the children and looked sheepishly at Miko.

“Sorry Miko. I would buy you another one but… I don’t have any earth money, for obvious reasons… so I’ll just drive you to the shop to get another if you would like?”

Miko smiled at me excitedly “you mean I get to ride in that sweet alt mode of yours? That’s payment enough for me!”

I started laughing, as did the children. Over the last few hours that I’ve known them, we’ve grown close.

Our laughter was stopped when an alarm went off.

I put the controller on the sofa, next to Miko, and walked over to the monitors with Ratchet.

“what’s going on?” I asked, going into serious mode.

“it’s an incoming com call” he said without looking at me.

We waited, and a few seconds later, Optimus’s voice filled the base.

“Ratchet, we need backup, it was a trap from the start. Megatron and an army of Decepticons ambushed us. The Decepticons are stronger than usual; they managed to get the team into stasis cuffs, and I’m outnumbered 1-30 at least-” the com was cut off.  
It felt like my spark had stopped beating.

“Ratchet, you have to let me go, they need help!”

“No, Optimus said you were to stay at the base, and stay at the base you shall. I’ll go”

He went to activate the ground bridge, but I stood in his way.

“Ratchet, there are two things wrong with your plan: one, I don’t know how to work the ground bridge, so if you go, I won’t be able to bring you guys back. And Two, no offence, you haven’t seen battle in ages, you have had no practise at all, and yet you expect to make a difference?”

Ratchet looked stunned for a bit, and he didn’t look like he was going to say anything so I carried on.

“look, I know you either can’t or don’t want to trust me, but please let me prove myself to you and the Autobots”

Ratchet didn’t say anything. He just walked over to the ground bridge and started it up.

“I do trust you AngelWings, I know I shouldn’t, but I do. The other Autobots do to, Even Arcee. She may not show it, but that’s only because she’s afraid that if she makes any friends, they will die, just like her other two partners… Now off you go, the team needs your help.” He ended his little speech with a smile.

I felt tears of happiness enter my optics, but I didn’t let them fall. There would be time for that after I get the Autobots back here unharmed.

I smiled and nodded “I’ll see you guys later.”

With that, I transformed and drove through the green portal.

When I got to the other side, I transformed and hid behind some trees.

I looked from behind the tree and I gasped.

All the Autobots were in stasis cuffs and they were kneeling in front of Megatron, with Decepticons surrounding them

My spark stopped when I noticed that Bumblebee was in front of the others, and Megatron was walking towards him with his sword drawn.

When he stood in front of the scout, he raised his arm above his head, ready to slice bee in two. 

Not if I have anything to say about it, Megatron!

I sprinted from behind my tree and ran straight at tall, dark and ugly.

“I don’t think so Megatron!” I cried.

I shoulder barged him out of the way and smiled at the stunned Autobots for a second.

I whirled round to face the Decepticon leader.

“You aren’t going to touch them,” I growled dangerously.

Megatron got up and when he saw me a look of surprise and recognition flashed across his faceplate, but it was gone as soon as it came, and was replaced with a malicious smirk.

“Ahh AngelWings, I was hoping we would cross paths again.”

Smokescreen looked surprised “you know him, Angelwings?!”

Before I could say anything, Arcee cut me off.

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you!” she screeched with a look of disgust and anger.

I was about to protest but, surprisingly, Megatron interrupted.

“I assure you, I don’t know her because we work together. On the contrary, I despise her about as much as I despise Optimus. The only reason I wanted to meet her again, was to return the favour for what she did to me the last time we crossed paths.”

I smirked at him.

“What did you do to make him hate you so much?” asked Bumblebee.

I turned my head slightly, not taking my optics off Megatron “you see those scars on his face, and the welding scar on his arm that makes it look like it’s been torn off? Yeah, that was my handiwork” 

As i was speaking, Megatron looked at the welding mark and scowled at it.

“Yes but, I underestimated you last time, I won’t make that mistake again.”

With that, he lunged at me.

He swung a punch and I blocked it, but without missing a beat, he swung his leg up and tried to kick me in the faceplate. I blocked again.

It carried on like this for a while. He was attacking me and I was dodging and blocking.

I use that tactic a lot. I go on the defensive and wait for an opening or a slip up. 

However, this is Megatron we’re talking about. Back on Cybertron, he was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, a trained warrior; I knew he wouldn’t slip up. So instead, I decided to give him a false sense of security, make him think that he had the upper hand.

I slowed down a bit so that the next punch he swung clipped me on the chin. I moved back enough so that I didn’t feel the worst of the blow, but I threw myself onto the floor to look like I had been knocked out.

I stayed still.

I opened my optics slightly to see that I was facing the Autobots, they looked distressed.

I waited for a bit, not daring to move an inch.

Then I heard Megatron moving closer towards me, and I felt the heat of his fusion cannon charging up, it was right next to my fragging head!

I opened my optics fully, winked at the Autobots, and swept Megatron’s legs out from under him, and did a backwards handspring so I was standing. This was all accomplished at lightning speed.

As he fell I hooked my leg around the back of his helm and kicked him back up into the air, disorientating him. Then I threw 10 punches in quick succession. my servos moved so fast they were blurred.

I finished my onslaught of attacks with a roundhouse kick right between the optics.

Megatron went flying back and skidded along the ground.

He got up slowly and wiped the energon away from his mouth, and when he looked at his servo, his faceplate twisted into a look of rage.

“All right then…” he growled.

My only thought at that moment was…

…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Oh, scrap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K guys the fight will be continued on the next chapter :-D stay awesome my peeps, byeeeeeeeee XD


	5. Wolfs out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kk guys this Is when the fight really begins… and we see a sneaky peek into Angel’s past XDXDXD on with the story!!!

Oh primus, I am SO fragged!

I just HAD to get Megatron riled up didn’t i?

So long story short, I kicked Megatron’s aft, but… now he wants to kill me even more (if that’s possible) and is running towards me as we speak!

I should probably shut up and run shouldn’t i?

But, before I could even think about running, Megatron launched himself forward at amazing speeds and threw a powerful punch that hit me right in the chin.

I went flying back and skidded on the ground. Trying not to look weak, I pushed myself off the floor, did a backflip, and landed in a crouched position with my fist punching the ground, like some kind of cyber- ninja.

I spat out some energon and wiped my mouth with the back of my servo, glaring at Megatron.

“Not so confident now, are you?” he sneered.

I growled at him, but before I could retort, he clicked his fingers and I was grabbed from behind.

The Decepticons were moving in, ready to rip me apart.

No way in the pit was I about to let that happen!

I reached behind me and grabbed the arm that was restraining me.

I bent down on one knee and tossed him over my shoulder.

He landed heavily on the ground in front of me, but I wasn’t done yet.

I grabbed his arm and started to spin him round.

After two turns, I released him and he flew into a group of vehicons, and knocked them all down like bowling pins.

“Strike!” I yelled.

I heard a few chuckles coming from the Autobots, I grinned at them.

Despite the circumstances, my sense of humour always seemed to make people laugh, even when I don’t really want to. But, oh well, I can’t really help it if I’m amazingly hilarious… wow, that sounded a lot less self-obsessed when I first thought of it…

Suddenly, i heard the faint whistle of something moving through the air. I whirled round and caught the foot that was VERY close to my nose.

Does anyone else feel Déjà vu? (I'm referring to when she caught the bounty hunter’s (who I dubbed ugly) fist in the 2nd chapter)

I kicked him in the chassis, sending him away from me.

I expected him to stay down, but he jumped right back up and punched me in the faceplate.

I landed on my aft, holding my chin with my servo “ok, did not see that one coming” I groaned

I jumped back up and went to punch the vehicon, but he disappeared before I could do so. 

“what?!” I whirled round trying to see him but it was as if he had vanished.

I kept pivoting on my foot, fists held, ready to attack.

“Angel, behind you!” shouted Arcee.

Before I could react, an arm slithered round my neck, putting me in a chokehold.

My servos flew to the vehicons arm and tried to pry it away.

Normally I would be able to escape from him, but this vehicon wasn’t like the others. He was faster, stronger, and apparently he was a wannabe Houdini. That mixed with the fact that my air supply was being cut off, and my systems were overheating from lack of oxygen, meant that I couldn’t get away.

The sides of my vision were starting to go black, then I had an idea.

I let my calf blades come shooting out, I brought my leg in front of me, and swung it back, kicking the vehicon where no mech wants to be kicked.

He fell to his knees and his servos flew to his crotch, energon was flowing from the cut my calf blades made.

Well… he ain’t having kids anytime soon!

Out of the corner of my optics, I saw all the Autobot mechs flinch, heck even Optimus grimaced! But, then again, who could blame them? That IS the one place a mech doesn’t want to get cut…EVER!

Even with the vehicon incapacitated as he was, his little disappearing act made me uneasy. So, I let out Death-Reaper and sliced his head off.

The rest of the vehicons flinched when I swung my scythe. They looked at me with horror on their faces and without hesitation, they ran.

Megatron looked at his followers with outrage.

“You cowards! Stand your ground! Don’t let some half-breed femme intimidate you!”

Nevertheless, his cries went in vain. The vehicons got out o’ there as soon as they could. Now only knockout and Starscream were standing beside Megatron. However, Starscream was twitching quite a lot, obviously wanting to follow the vehicons lead.

The Autobots looked confused, but as to why I had no idea.

“Half-breed?” asked bumblebee.

Scrap! I forgot that Megatron had called me that... oh well, guess the cyber-cat is out of the bag now.

“Why did he call you a half-breed?”

I sighed “remember when ultra-magnus asked why I growled, and I said it was because I had a problem with my throat?”

“Yeah why?”

I turned and grinned at team prime. Throwing my scythe away in the process.

“I lied”

With that I transformed. But, not into my car mode, oh no…

I transformed into a cyber-wolf…

I was quite big, about half the size of Megatron, and I made myself look bigger by stretching my wings out and growling menacingly.

The Autobots were stunned into silence; well that wasn’t a good sign.

I decided to wrap this up quickly so that I could explain myself.

I let lose an energon curdling howl, and started to prowl closer to Megatron, who was taking two steps back for everyone I took forward with a look of terror on his faceplate.

I heard bulkhead gasp behind me “Megatron looks scared, like, actually scared!” he said with surprise in his voice.

“I thought Megatron wasn’t scared of anything…” whispered Arcee.

“To my knowledge, he isn’t” Optimus whispered back.

I shut out the Autobots and lunged at Megatron.

I landed on top of him and started scratching up his faceplate, just like last time. He tried to push me away but I just grabbed his arm and started pulling. He screeched in pain as the old welding scar, where I had ripped off his arm, started to come apart.

I was about to rip his arm off (again) when one of Starscream’s missiles hit me in the shoulder.

I threw my head back, howling in pain, and i jumped off Megatron, glaring at Starscream.

I smirked at the Decepticon leader when I noticed that his arm was only hanging on by a single wire.

Before I could launch myself at them again, a green portal opened up behind them, and they all but ran through it.

I turned towards the Autobots, and started to walk towards them.

They all stiffened, and I could smell the fear radiating off them in waves.

Did they think I would attack them?

I stopped in my tracks. I took three steps back with my tail between my legs and my wings folded in; I flattened my ears against my helm and started whining.

Bumblebee was the only one who wasn’t scared of me. he struggled to his feet with his servos still behind his back, and started to walk towards me.

“Bumblebee! What are you doing?” asked ultra-magnus, urgency in his voice.

“She isn’t going to hurt us, I'm certain of it.” He spoke with confidence.

I felt my spark soar with his words.

Bumblebee was finding it hard to walk with his servos cuffed behind his back, and he stumbled, unable to regain his balance.

He closed his optics expecting to hit the floor, but I ran forward and caught him before he did.

I lowered him gently to the floor and I padded around him, so that I could get to his servos.

Without any hesitation, I raised my claws and sliced through the stasis cuffs.

I transformed into bi-pedal form and helped him up.

“are you ok?” I asked in a small voice.

He looked straight into my optics and said “never better”

I blushed and looked away. I noticed my scythe on the ground from when I threw it earlier.

I walked over to it and picked it up.

I turned towards bee and gave it to him.

He looked confused “what am I meant to do with this?”

I released my arm blades “use it to cut through the team’s cuffs, and I’ll use my arm blades”

He nodded. we went over to the Autobots, and cut all the restraints off them.

When they were free, I called Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Optimus turned to me “you have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to base.”

I simply nodded.

Scrap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go chapter 5 is finished. Two updates in a row to make up for not writing for two weeks. I’ve decided I’m going to try to write at least one chapter a week… key word being TRY. Kk guys, I’ll see y’all later XDXD :-D:-D


	6. A painful past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :-D here is the next chappie. Btw, this chapter has a lot of background on AngelWings it has all of her past in it so, this might be a boring, and depressing chapter but it is entirely necessary. but just so you know… after we have her past over and done with, I can focus on the romance between her and bumblebee XD ok so I’ll shut up now XDXDXD.  
> *warning this chapter is a quite sad (by my standards XD)*

The Autobots had just walked through the ground bridge.

But, before bumblebee could go through, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

He looked at me quizzically. 

“Thank you for believing I'm me earlier, when the other Autobots were scared of me. Other bots would take one look at my wolf form, and they would run as fast as they could. Thank you so much for not leaving me.”

Bumblebee smiled at me from behind his mask, and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“It’s no problem-”

I pressed my lips to his cheek gently, and he shut up.

I pulled away to see that his face was as red as Optimus’s paint job. His beautiful baby blue optics were wide with shock.

I gave him a gentle smile and walked through the ground bridge.

When I got out of the bridge, everyone looked at me curiously.

“What took you so long?” asked Optimus

I gave him a smile “I was just talking to bumblebee.”

Then, as if on cue, bee walked through the ground bridge. His faceplate still bright red and he was touching his cheek, where I kissed him.

It was rather cute actually.

Out the corner of my optics, I could see Optimus and ratchet smiling, whilst sharing a knowing look.

Then we all heard a metallic cough, which made us all look at Arcee.

She glowered at me “ok start talking, you’ve been keeping secrets from us, and quite frankly, I’m sick of it!” she fumed.

I sighed “I don’t blame you, but believe me Arcee, my past isn’t an easy thing for me to talk about. I have lost almost everything dear to me.”

Arcee scoffed “oh please! You’re just saying that to gain our sympathy!”

This time when I spoke, my voice sounded tired.

“Believe what you will Arcee, but at least you know who you are”

The Autobots stared at me.

“what do you mean ‘at least you know who you are’?” asked Miko.

I sighed again “I will tell you all my story, but I must warn you, it’s very long and it’s difficult for me to tell, and I can’t remember all of it. So I need you all to bear with me and not ask any questions until the end. Can you do that?”

They all nodded.

I took a deep breath.

“Back at the beginning of my memory, I remember, I was walking through the street of an Autobot refugee town, which was located on a large asteroid. I cannot remember what I was doing or why I was doing it but I remember seeing a round black object being thrown into my path. I instantly recognised what it was and cried out to the Autobots who were around me, “GRENADE, TAKE COVER!” and without a second thought I threw myself over to the bomb.”

Miko gasped.

“I thought I was going to die, but I was hoping that my sacrifice would ensure that the innocent bots around me would live. However, not all went as planned. When the bomb went off, I was knocked unconscious. 

When I came too, I noticed that the blast did nothing but give me a few dents and scratches. I looked around me and noticed that every bot in sight was either dead or dying. That’s when I realised something… I couldn’t remember where I was. In fact… I couldn’t remember anything at all. All I knew was that my name was AngelWings; everything else was a blank space in my processer. I tried desperately to push through the haze in my mind, but all I succeeded in doing was giving myself a helm ache. The latest I could remember was the seconds before the blast, everything previous was a complete blank.

Because of the fight I was having with myself, I didn’t notice that a group of purple bots had surrounded me. I looked up to see a greyish mech standing in front of me. He looked confused about something. “How did she survive the blast? She covered the grenade with her body, she should be blown to pieces.” He said to one of the purple mechs.

While they were talking, I noticed that he wore a weird symbol on his armour. It looked so sinister; it sent shivers up my spine… and not in a good way. I looked at my shoulder and I saw a symbol there too. However, it wasn’t like the mechs, it looked different, more inviting.

I don’t know why, but I felt that I had to get away, that these mechs were my enemy’s. Since I couldn’t remember anything of my past, I decided to trust my instincts. I leapt to my pedes and ran through a gap in the circle of purple bots.

I heard shouts and gunshots behind me, but I didn’t slow for a second. Eventually I began to tire, I knew I couldn’t run for much longer, so, in a desperate attempt to escape, I took every turn I could without thinking, hoping to shake them.

But, unfortunately for me, all those turns I took lead me to the edge of a cliff. I was exhausted. I looked over the edge to see if it was possible for me to climb down, but it was a sheer drop. If I had tried to scale it, my tired arms would have given out, and I would have fallen to my death.

I turned around, hoping to double back, but my exit had been blocked by the purple mechs. ‘Decepticons’ was the word that flew into my processer when I looked at them. Then the grey mech stepped forward. ‘Megatron’ again popped into my memory banks. 

Megatron lifted his cannon and aimed it at me, and fired.

I tried to move out of the way, but my body wouldn’t listen to me. In fact, it did the complete opposite of what I wanted it to do….

It made me throw myself off the cliff…

As I was hurtling towards the ground, again, my body moved on its own. I felt something move on my back, and I went soaring into the air.

Shocked, I turned round to see two huge wings protruding from my back. I flapped them once and I flew higher. I turned back to see that the Decepticons were still firing at me, but I was too far away for them to hit.

Right then I had two options. One; wait until the Decepticons leave, and then go back to the town, which was full of dead bots. Or two; I fly out into space and try to find another place to live.

I decided to take my chances with option two.

I had been flying for the equivalent of two earth months. My wings were beyond exhausted and my energon levels were horrendously low. I knew I was going to die if I didn’t find somewhere quick.

I was about to give up hope, when I stumbled across another Autobot refugee town, but this one was bigger than the last.

I landed and almost instantly collapsed on the streets. I was too weak to move and I could barely speak. I kept weakly crying out for help, but all the bots just walked right past me. As if, I wasn’t there.

I felt tired, and I closed my optics for, what I thought was, the last time. But then, a gravely, kind voice made contact with my audio receptors. “Hey kid, are you ok?” I opened my optics and looked up to see a red mech, with two huge cannons, and loads of battle scars on his face, smiling down at me. I used the last of my strength to rasp, “Please…help… me” and with that, I let the darkness consume me.

I awoke later on an unfamiliar berth, I noticed that my injuries were healed and my energon levels were back to normal. Heck, even the ache in my wings was gone!

I was about to get up when the red mech came through the door. “good to see you’re awake, kid” he said. I asked him how long I had been in recharge, and he told me that I was out for 3 days. “you really gave me and my mate a scare, kid. I’m Ironhide” (I'm not entirely sure if Ironhide is actually in the episodes of the transformers prime series so if he is, just pretend he isn’t for the sake of the story) 

After that, Ironhide and his mate Chromia took care of me. Ironhide became my brother and Chromia became my sister. I told them of my memory loss and they helped me learn things again.

Ironhide told me about Autobots and Decepticons, and that the symbol on my shoulder was the Autobot symbol. He told me of the primes and Cybertron. He taught me how to fight, and how to make weapons, as he did.

Chromia taught me the history of Cybertron, and how to handle the weapons that I had. She helped me get the hang of flying, how to call my scythe, and how to shoot straight.

We were a family, and they were the best family I could ever wish for… but after 3 years… things took a turn for the worst.

Chromia had been called away on an Autobot mission and she wouldn’t be back for a week. Time went by, a week passed and Chromia still hadn’t returned. we waited for three more weeks until, a mech came to our door with a message about how Chromia had been killed in action.

I was devastated but Ironhide was worse. He tried to be strong for me but when we went to visit her grave, on a faraway planet, he just, snapped.

He broke down into tears, and kept begging her to come back to him. I had never seen him like this before. That was when I realised that he didn’t need to be strong for me… I needed to be strong for him.

When we got back home, Ironhide went into a deep depression. Every night I would find him passed out on the couch with a cube of high grade in his servo. I did everything I could for him, and eventually I got him to come out of his depressed state.

After a few months, he was nearly back to normal. He didn’t forget Chromia, he just came to grips with her death, and understood that she wouldn’t want him to be like this. So he gradually got better and better until he was almost his old self again.

However, it was just calm before the storm.

After two years, I got a message from the Autobot leader, Optimus prime, telling any surviving Autobots to join him on earth.

I got so excited when I got that message that I ran straight to Ironhide. “I’m going to earth, with the other Autobots Ironhide! I’m finally going to make a difference in this war!” Ironhide chuckled “I know you will, you’ll make me and Chromia proud. Buuuuut… how exactly are you going to get to earth, you can’t get there with just your wings.” I hadn’t thought of that. I knew for a fact, that I wouldn’t make it to earth using just my wings, and I didn’t have a ship.

Ironhide must have seen my disappointment because he motioned for me to follow him. We both made our way through the streets, until we stopped right in front of a huge building that had a huge open space in the back. The building was used for ship storage and the space in the back was used for a take of/ landing pad.

“Why are we here big brother?” I asked. We couldn’t afford to buy a ship, because they are so expensive, with the war going on they were in huge demand, which caused the prices to go up as the number of ships available went down. Ironhide didn’t answer me, he just walked into the building.

We walked past the ships in storage and went straight to the runway outside. There was only one ship on the runway, and when I laid optics on it, I swear my spark skipped a beat. 

“No way!” There, in front of me was the ship that my brother had built with his own two servos. It was his pride and joy, the first ship he had ever built. “no, no, no I am not taking the warrior to earth! It’ll be destroyed! This ship means the world to you, I’m not going to be the one responsible for destroying my big brother’s most prized possession!”

Ironhide chuckled “please, take it Angel. I would rather see the warrior destroyed whilst beating the slag out of those Deceptibums, than see it rust away in storage, being no help to anybody. I want you to get to earth little sis. Chromia would too. It’s your dream to fight with the Autobots and make a difference, and I know you will make me and Chromia proud.”

I felt tears flood out of my optics as I ran to hug my brother. I tried to convince him to come with me, but he was having none of it. He told me that the other Autobot refugees were counting on him to make them weapons so they can defend themselves.

After a while I was ready to go. I stood in the hatch of the warrior saying my last goodbyes to Ironhide. But, it just wasn’t meant to be.

When I was just about to close the hatch a purple laser shot my brother right below the spark chamber. I screamed and ran to him. I held him in my arms as he died. “Ironhide! Ironhide, please don’t leave me!” I cried. 

“i-I can’t l-little A-A-Angel,” he gasped for breath “i-I’m g-going to be w-with C-Ch-Chromia now…” 

I could tell he was struggling to stay awake “big brother, don’t worry. I’ll make you and Chromia proud. I’ll go to earth and kick some Decepticon aft. But, please don’t leave me all alone! I don’t want to be alone again!” I cried with tears streaming down my faceplate like waterfalls.

He smiled at me “I know t-that you w-will make m-me p-p-proud, d-don’t w-worry…the Autobots…will…l-look a-after y-you… you w-will n-never be alone again…never…” his optics closed.

I screamed and cried for the loss of my dear brother. I knelt there for, what felt like hours, cradling his helm in my lap.

Then I heard a malicious laugh. I looked up to see Megatron and his Decepticons laughing at me…laughing at my brother.

I looked around and noticed that every bot that used to live in the town was dead… just like last time.

“Looks like that miserable Autobot, Ironhide, wasn’t as tough as he made himself out to be,” I looked at Megatron who was mocking and laughing at my dead brother “in fact, I would say that he is just a weak and cowardly excuse for a Cybertronian.” 

As soon as he said those words… something inside me snapped. My sadness and grief turned into a raging torrent of anger, and as he and his Decepticons laughed, my anger grew to unimaginable heights.

I lowered Ironhide’s head gently to the floor, and stood up. My fists were shaking in anger and my voice was tight with rage, but at the same time, deadly calm. “You killed him… your cons killed Chromia… you killed everyone in the town, then you have the audacity to laugh and mock them as they die! You are a despicable, disgraceful excuse of a Cybertronian! I will stop at nothing… until I see you dead!” I screeched the last sentence to the heavens as I felt an unbelievable power surge from my spark chamber. 

Then I blacked out.

I awoke to find that I was standing surrounded with the dead bodies of Decepticons, and fire, lots and lots of fire. I noticed some movement out the corner of my optics. I turned to it and saw Megatron slowly standing up and looking at his destroyed followers.

He looked at me and our optics locked. I felt my rage return tenfold. Then I decided to do something that I had promised myself I would never do again… 

I transformer into a cyber-wolf…

I promised myself I would never do this again because, I made the mistake of transforming in public once, and everyone was terrified of me. They either ran away from me or they tried to kill me.

I stalked towards Megatron, and pounced on him. I scratched his faceplate up pretty bad and I ripped his right arm off. Moreover, since that arm had both his blade and his cannon attached to it… he couldn’t defend himself.

I could have killed him then and there, but I decided against it.

“No… I won’t kill you to avenge my brother, if I do I will simply be as bad as you…I will simply make do with scarring you forever as revenge. But know this, Megatron, If I ever see you again… I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand…” I growled.

Megatron grabbed his dismembered arm and ran off.

I transformed back and walked over to my brother’s body. I picked him up and walked to the warrior. I flew to Chromia’s gravesite and buried Ironhide next to her…just as he had wanted; now they truly were together forever. I knelt there by their graves in silence for hours, saying my last goodbyes to them, and praying to primus to keep them safe.

I got up and walked to the warrior. I started the engine up and set the coordinates for earth into the on-board map.

On my way to earth I stopped at numerous planets for supplies. Many an Autobot tried to befriend me, but I pushed them all away, fearing that if I let them get close to me, they would end up dyeing just like everyone else I came into contact with.

However, after a few months I realised that pushing bots away wasn’t helping me at all. So I started bringing down my walls, and letting people in. I gradually got better and better, until I was my happy, humorous, sarcastic, wisecracking self again! I had never felt better in my life.

After about 13 months of flying, I finally came to earth… and that’s… well… about it really…”

I turned to look at the Autobots to see that all of them had looks of sympathy on their faceplates… and some of them even had tears in their optics but they didn’t let them fall. The children on the other hand weren’t trying so hard not to cry. Raph was sniffling every so often, jack was letting his tears fall silently, and miko was full out sobbing her little heart out.

I moved over to her, picked her up, and held her to my chassis in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… I didn’t know that I could write something so sad and depressing… sorry if I upset anyone! Next chapter is going to be some girl bonding between Arcee and angel, and there will be some lovely romance as well :-D so an all-round happier chappie XD stay awesome guys. Please comment your thoughts about this chapter, I love reading your feedback, and finding out what you guys think :-D k guys peace out! :-P


	7. Operation BumbleWings is ago!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND CONNIE BECAUSE WITHOUT HER THIS CHAPTER WOULD PROBABLY NOT HAVE BEEN WRITTEN AS FAST, SO THANK YOU CONNIE FOR MAKING SURE THAT I KEPT WRITING YOUR AWESOME MY FRIEND XD :-D just so you guys know… I'm not hating on Arcee for making her a bit of a glitch in the past chapters, I just wanted to make her character a bit more relatable to angel. Now that that is cleared up… on with the chapter!

After I told the Autobots about my past, I decided to stay with the children, as they were greatly upset by my story. Miko was by far, the one who was saddened the most.

She just sat in my servo and tried her best to give me a hug around my chassis. We stayed like that until she felt better, and in no time, she was back to her old self. 

Therefore, I set her down on the sofa, so she could play some video games, with jack and Raph.

When she was settled, I went to the top of the base, hoping to get some quite thinking time.

However, when I got there, I noticed that Arcee was sitting at the cliff edge, staring up at the moon and stars, that had just started to appear.

At first, I thought about leaving but I decided against it. She looked like she could use some company.

“I guess you could use some thinking time too, huh?”

She whirled round at the sound of my voice, but relaxed when she found it was me.

She turned her helm back, to stare out in front of her, as I sat down next to her.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, until she broke it.

“I’m sorry… for the way I treated you… I was way out of line.” 

I chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, I would have acted the same, if was standing in your place.”

She did not look convinced.

“I don’t think you would have. You accepted everyone; including me, when you first got here… all I did was, push you away.”

I smiled gently at her.

“But you forget I used to push others away too.”

I put my servo on her shoulder, causing her to look at me.

“Listen to me Arcee, and believe me when I say this, me and you aren’t that different, we’ve both lost those we care about, and we both pushed others away afterward. The only difference, is that one of us learned how to cope with the sparkbreak sooner that the other. I would like to help you Arcee, but you cannot keep shutting me out. Please Arcee… I want to be your friend, if you’ll let me.”

She stared at me for a while until; she suddenly launched herself at me, gave me a hug, and started crying.

I didn’t say anything, I just held her to my chassis and let her cry.

After about 15 minutes, she calmed down.

She pulled away stared at me.

“Sorry, I don’t even know why I started crying…”

I smiled gently at her.

“I think I have an idea as to why. You have been bottling your emotions up for so long and it’s all came flowing out in this one moment.”

She smiled at me and gave me another hug.

“Thank you, Angel. If the offer still stands, I would like you to be my friend.”

I gave her a cheeky smile.

“Well… I don’t know,” I said, pretending to think about it.

She laughed and slapped my shoulder playfully.

I giggled, “all right I’ll be your friend, but… you have to promise me that you will stop shutting people out…ok?” 

I held up my pinkie.

She giggled at my childish gesture and wrapped her pinkie around mine.

“I promise.”

We smiled at each other and turned to face the stars.

We stayed on top of the cliff for another hour, talking and getting to know each other better, before we got up and went back inside.

We walked into the base with our arms linked together, laughing at a joke Arcee had told.

The other Autobots stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it lasts longer.” I deadpanned.

Arcee looked at me and we burst out in a giggle fit.

Once we pulled ourselves together, Arcee asked 

“But seriously. Why are you staring at us? Is there something wrong with our armour?”

Smokescreen stepped forward “we were wondering, why you two are suddenly getting along?”

“Yeah, we thought you hated each other?” piped up bumblebee.

I unlinked my arm from Arcee’s and threw it over her shoulder instead.

“Nahhh, me, and Cee-Cee are like this now” I held up my crossed digits.

Arcee gave me an ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“Cee-Cee? Really, Cee-Cee? you Couldn’t you have come up with something better?”

I shrugged “hey, it sounded good at the time, okay?”

Arcee smiled

“Whatever”

She playfully slapped my arm off her shoulders and walked away, to talk to Ratchet.

I shrugged and walked over in the direction of the training room.

Before I went through the door I called over my shoulder.

“Hey Bee? Do you wanna come train with me?”

Bee blushed and nodded. As we walked into the training room, I saw Miko say something to Jack and Raph but I paid it no mind.

I wonder what she is up to.

*Miko’s POV* (bet you didn’t see that coming XD)

I saw bumblebee blush as Angel asked if he wanted to train with her.

As the two Autobots made their way into the training room, I turned to jack, Raph and the other Autobots.

“Those two totally like each other!”

Smokescreen stroked his chin “you know… now that you mention it, bee does blush a lot around her”

“And Angelwings seems to enjoy being around bumblebee. Considering the fact that bee was the first bot she asked to train with her.” Pitched in wheeljack.

“we have totally got to get those two together! I have quite a few ideas on how to do it but I need all of your help, so what do you say?” I asked.

To my delight, everyone, including Optimus, ratchet and ultra-magnus, nodded.

I cheered and fist pumped the sky “all right! Operation BumbleWings is ago!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh primus, bee and angel are in for it now. Miko is a girl on a mission! Anyway yes there will be quite a few cute fluffy moments in the next chapters, but there will be some action there too, don’t you worry. And also…yes BumbleWings is their shipping name. I know that it isn’t that good but whatever my brain is too tired to think up a better one. Anyway guys please comment on what you thought of the chapter :-D kk you awesome human beings… peace out!!!!!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	8. Plan A (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :-D sorry that I haven’t updated in so long but school has been annoying and on top of that, my laptop blew up on me -.- typical right? But anyway my dad managed to fix it but its still really slow, but on the bright side, I'm getting a brand-spanking-new desktop computer for xmas so it will be easier to update XDXDXD anyway, just so you guys now the next few chapters will be in parts so they will be shorter than normal, anyway on with the chappie! :-D

Bee and I had just finished our training session and we were going back into the main area of the base, when I noticed that the children were muttering to themselves and the Autobots kept glancing at Bee and me.

“O…k? Why are you all muttering and staring at us?”

Miko put on an innocent face.

“Muttering? Who’s muttering? We’re not muttering! Don’t be silly!” she laughed nervously.

I gave her a suspicious look but left it alone. I turned and walked over to talk to Ratchet.

*Miko’s POV*

I breathed a sigh of relief as Angel walked away.

“That was way too close,” I whispered.

Jack also looked relieved.

“And whose fault was that?” he asked

“What do you mean?”

“It was your fault that Angel got suspicious, because you kept whispering!” jack screamed quietly.

I put my hands on my hips.

“Well excuse me, for wanting to make sure that we all know the plan!”

“Guys, stop arguing! Angel is in position and so is Bee, are we ready for plan A to begin?” said Raph, whilst looking at his computer.

I grinned evilly “yep, commence plan A! Send in bulkhead and Wheeljack.”

Angel and Bee had better look out because phase 1 of ‘operation BumbleWings’ is underway!

*AngelWings POV*

I was having a lovely conversation with Ratchet, just minding my own business, when wheeljack and bulkhead decided to come charging into the main room, like bulls in a china shop, whilst lobbing a huge ball that looked like it was made with bits of old metal, or was that cloth? Honestly I have no idea what that thing is made out of (AN: its true, I haven’t the foggiest what that ball is made out of (is it me or did that sound wrong?))

I got incredibly annoyed, really fast.

“Jackie, Bulk can you guys keep it down, I’m trying to have a conversation here?!”

The two wreckers either didn’t hear me, or ignored me, because they carried on.

Actually if anything, they seemed to get even louder!

Ratchet sighed.

“I would leave them if I were you, when their like this they won’t listen to anyone. Just let them finish their game and maybe they’ll go away.”

I giggled at this, and turned back to Ratchet, planning to finish our talk, only to be interrupted by a loud shout.

“Incoming!”

I whirled round to see that Wheeljack and Bulkhead’s lob ball was heading straight for me.

I closed my optics and moved my arms so that they were protecting my head.

I waited for the ball to hit me, but the pain never came.

I opened my optics to see a large, muscular, yellow body stood in front of me.

Bee.

“Oh my primus. Bee are you ok?”

Bee turned to me and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine” he went to scratch the back of his neck but stopped, wincing.

I looked down to see a sizable dent in his right side from where the ball made contact with his chassis.

“Sweet primus” I gasped upon seeing it.

Bee grimaced “it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“You call this nothing” I asked “that is probably the biggest dent I have ever seen, it is most definitely something!”

Bee game me a sweet smile that made my spark jump into my throat.

“You’re safe and that’s all that matters to me”

I felt my faceplate getting warm, primus I probably looked like a tomato.

I spent about a minute stuttering like a fool, getting redder by the second.

“R-Ratchet, can you take care of Bee please? I’m going to go rip those two wreckers a new one.”

Ratchet smiled at me and nodded.

“sure”

I turned to Bee and smiled shyly.

What the frag? Since when am I shy?!

“Thanks for saving me bee.”

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and rushed out of the room before he could respond.

*Miko’s POV*

I was waiting patiently in the back room with the other Autobots, plus jack and Raph, waiting for Bulkhead and Wheeljack to report on what happened.

I was beginning to get board when, suddenly, Bulk and Jackie came tearing down the corridor.

They stopped before us with their servos on their knees, panting.

“Well? What happened?” asked Smokey

“No time to explain, plan A was a success” said Wheeljack quickly.

A loud shout came from the opposite end of the corridor.

“Bulkhead, Wheeljack! You two are dead bots walking!”

“That’s our que to burn rubber Jackie!” said Bulk as he and wheeljack, transformed, and drove out at a break neck pace.

Just as they, left Angel came running towards us. 

“Come back here you aftpipes! When I get my servos on you, you’re as good as dead!” she shouted.

Not slowing down once angel jumped, transformed in mid-air, and sped off after the wreckers.

I turned towards Arcee. 

“Those two are fragged, aren’t they?”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to help them?”

“Nope.”

I smirked. Plan A was a success. Bee and Angel are now closer than they were.

Nevertheless, ‘operation BumbleWings’ isn’t finished yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go this chappie is finished :-D god damn it took me two months to finish it? I is sowwey. Please don’t kill me.  
> *Hides behind Ironhide*  
> See you guys later, stay awesome XD


	9. Plan B part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:-D soz it took me so long to update school work was kicking my aft XD. Ok ill shut up now so you guys can read the storyXD

*Miko’s POV*  
after about an hour Angel, Bulk and Jackie came back to base. Angel walked in with a cheeky grin on her faceplate, whereas Bulk and Jackie limped in with dents basically all over their frames.

It’s safe to say that they won’t be lobbing anywhere near Angel ever again.

“Hey, Bulk, Jackie! Are you guys ok?” I asked

Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at me incredulously.  
“Do we look ok to you?!” asked Wheeljack, and Bulkhead just fell faceplate first onto the floor.

“I’m just gonna stay here and, you know… be in pain…” Bulkhead’s voice was muffled slightly by the floor.

“Come on Bulk, we’re about to begin plan B, you gotta get up and help us!” I giggled

Bulkhead groaned.

~~Time skip 10 minutes cuz I’m just that amazing XD~~

Ok, everything is ready!

This plan is a simple game of spin the bottle.

All the bots are sitting in a circle and there was a small empty cola bottle in the middle of them.

This is how it’s gonna work, Arcee, Angel and I will be spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on, we will have to kiss them, but, here is the catch, the bottle is rigged!

It has a super strong magnet on the inside of the lid, and Wheeljack planted the other one bumblebee has without him knowing, and Bulkhead has special button that will activate the two magnets.

So when its Angels turn, Bulkhead will press the button so that Angel will have to kiss bee! It’s a full proof plan! To start though me and Arcee will be doing the first two rounds to make it believable.

~~time skip 2 hours~~  
*AngelWings’ POV*

I don’t know how she did it.

Somehow Miko managed to get everyone to play spin the bottle, including, Ratchet, Optimus and Ultra Magnus, AKA the biggest stick in the muds in the whole galaxy!

Anyway, I’ve gone off topic. So far we have played two rounds, in which Arcee had to kiss Ultra Magnus, I ship it, and Miko had to kiss Bulkhead. I don’t really think it bothered them though since those two are like brother and sister. They were just quick pecks anyway.

But seriously I don’t think I have ever seen Arcee and Ultra Magnus look so awkward. I almost killed myself laughing!

“I don’t know what you’re so happy about, it’s your turn now” said an irritated Arcee.

I shut up immediately. I grabbed the bottle and got ready to spin it.

My gaze slid over to Bumblebee.

Primus I hope it lands on him.

Wait! Hold the phone where did that come from?! I must think that he is the mech that I would mind kissing the least.

Yeah that must be it. (A.N/ oh Angel you’re so clueless XD)

With that thought in my processer, I spun the bottle.  
One turn, two turns, three turns, slowing down, stop!

My optics slowly followed the bottle and my gaze landed on…

…Arcee

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

“Well… this is awkward…” I said “we may as well get it over and done with, we’re like sisters anyway so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

I shrugged and pecked Arcee on the cheek.

Everyone stared at me.

I grinned “what? You never said where or how long the kiss had to be. Loophole glitches!”

Everyone seemed to lighten up and they laughed.

I stood up and started to walk away.

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Miko.

I chuckled “I think I’ve had quite enough fun for one day. I’m going to go train.”

Miko groaned “train, train, train, that’s all you ever do. You never have any fun!”

“Oh really?” I laughed, “Well, when you’re sorry afts need saving on the battlefield, you’ll thank me.” with that, I walked off

*Miko’s POV*

Well that plan failed… oh well! We have two more ideas up our sleeves, no biggie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go guys XD sorry it took so long to write, I had tests that I needed to revise for, homework that needed finishing, and Christmas presents that needed buying XD anyway guys I’ll see you l8tr (


	10. Plan C (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> First of all…  
> This chapter is dedicated to Katy elouise smith on quotev for giving me the idea so it goes without saying that the idea is hers (and yes she did give me permission to use this) XD now on with the story!  
> Second of all…  
> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO THIS CHAPTER! Feel free to yell at me in the comments :’( I kind of got a little bit of writers block and I have been going through the process of choosing what I am doing for my GCSEs so yah :’( but I’m back now so on with the chapter!!!!

*Angelwings’ POV*

*BANG!*

A punch straight to the training dummies chassis.

*BANG!*

A kick to the collar.

*BANG!*

An uppercut to the chin, which tore the dummies helm straight off.

I was breathing heavily and my knuckles had a few dents in them. I picked the decapitated training dummy up and threw it next to the other seven that I had already destroyed. I went to pick up another one from rack when a familiar voice interrupted. (Well… I say, voice)

“Save some dummies for the rest of us, you’re breaking them faster than ratchet can fix them.” 

I whirled round “Bumblebee…” I muttered.

Bee was there, in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders “in the metal” he grinned, then his face turned serious “seriously though, are you ok? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you beat up a dummy so fiercely before.”

I gave a small, forced smile “don’t worry, I’m fine” I lied.

His optics turned sad. Bee pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards me.

He stopped when we were about four feet away from each other.

“Don’t lie to me Angel, I know when you do.”

I looked at my pedes to hide the tears in my optics.

Bumblebee sighed and wrapped his strong arms around me in an embrace.

“You don’t have to hide yourself from me Angel… you can trust me if you ever need to talk to anyone…” he whispered.

I nodded and returned the hug.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ll explain in a second just please…hold me for a bit longer” my voice cracked at the end of my sentence, which was the only give away to how upset I was.

Bee nodded and held me tighter.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, before I pulled away and looked bumblebee in the optics.

“Thanks bee, I needed that…I had a bad dream, last night, about when my brother died, it’s been on my processer all day… I just needed a way to release my anger…”

He smiled at me “well if you ever need a magic hug, I’m always available.”

I giggled “thanks.”

“But seriously, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’ll be there for you.”

“I know you will, Bee… I know you will” I smiled “sooo, what was the reason for coming here in the first place?”

Bee grinned, “Optimus wants to see us both, I don’t know why he just told me to come and get you”

“Well we better hurry up then shouldn’t we?”

With that, I grabbed his servo and ran to the main room.

When we got there Optimus was already there waiting.

“Sorry we’re late, we were having a discussion. What do you need us for?” I asked.

“We have picked up a strong signal from an abandoned energon mine, we need you two to go and recover any energon that you might find.” He said.

I grinned, nodded and gave a mock salute “Can do, sir!”

Bee chuckled “we got it covered”

Optimus smiled and opened the Ground Bridge, “good luck, you two”

With that, we transformed and sped through the green portal.

*Miko’s POV*

We heard the ground bridge close and stepped out of our hiding places.

Arcee jumped down from the ceiling, smokescreen’s vehicle mode rolled out from between two large pipes and transformed, Ultra Magnus walked in from the corridor calmly with Ratchet at his heels, and Jack, Raph and I came out from behind the sofa.

I looked around, “where are Bulk and Jackie?” I asked.

I heard the sound of metal and gears smashing together, before I saw bulkhead and Wheeljack crawl out from under the med bay berth.

Honestly how did Angel and Bee not see them?!

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “hehe…uhhh we got stuck.”

“There’s less room under there than you think.” Piped up Wheeljack.

I shook my head with a smile, and turned to Optimus.

“Did they go through?” I asked.

Optimus nodded “they did.”

I smiled evilly “good, let plan C, officially begin!”

*Angelwings’ POV*

As soon as Bee and I got through the ground bridge we transformed.

We looked around.

We were standing in front of a huge cliff face with a cave that looked big enough to hold five of Optimus’s alt modes.

I spun round to see that we were in a mountain range, but I couldn’t tell which one, since I didn’t have time to look up earth geography on the internet.

I looked at Bee “sooo, what do we do now?”

“We go and look for energon” he said although it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I giggled, and we walked into the cave.

We walked for about one earth hour, without picking up, even a faint trace of energon.

I turned to Bee “shouldn’t we have found energon by now?”

Bee looked puzzled “yeah, we usually pick up a signature about thirty earth minutes in, but now I’m picking up frag all.” He sounded rather fed up.

“Maybe we should com base and see if they sent us to the wrong place?”

“I don’t think they have, it’s very hard to send bots to the wrong place, especially with Ratchet or Optimus manning it. They’re practically experts with ground bridge technology.”

I frowned “I think we should com them, just in case.”

He grinned at me “why? Do you think something is going to jump out at you in here? You don’t need to worry, nothing will hurt you with me to protect you.”

I blushed and turned away, but my voice was annoyed “oh, shut up and com them already.”

He laughed and pressed two of his digits to the side of his helm.

“This is Bumblebee to Optimus Prime, can you check to see if you have sent us to the right place? We’re not picking up any energon signatures.”

Bee waited for a moment then his optics turned concerned “hello? Optimus are you there?”

He waited again then more franticly he said “Optimus?! Ratchet?! Is anyone there?! HELLOOOOOOO!!!!!” 

Bee turned to me and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhhh, I don’t think I have any connection in this cave” he laughed sheepishly.

I groaned “oh, well that’s just great!”

Bee smiled at me “look on the bright side, at least things can’t get any worse!”

As soon as those words left his mouth the floor started to shake. I tried to stay stable but the tremors were too severe and I ended up falling on top of Bee.

I held on to him for dear life as the earthquake continued and I felt Bee’s arms tighten around me, and when I thought it couldn’t get any worse the entrance of the cave collapsed in on itself!

After a few more minutes the earthquake stopped and I sat up. 

I turned my head towards Bee “really? Did you really say ‘at least it couldn’t get any worse’? That’s, like, rule number one of a bad situation, you NEVER say those words, because you always tempt fate! Have you not watched ANY horror films on this planet?!” I deadpanned.

Bee rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “hehe…sorry?”

I groaned, got off him, and walked towards the rock covered entrance.

I pressed both my palms to the wall of boulders, lifted up the middle digit of each servo and started tapping at the rocks. 

It may seem weird, but the middle digits of each of my servos have the ability to send out small shockwaves that allow me to read how deep or thick something is. It’s not very useful usually, but now and then it comes in handy.

The wall of rock was incredibly thick. It seemed that the whole of cave that we had already walked through had caved in! So in a way we were lucky to not have been crushed.

I turned to my yellow companion “the whole of the cave has collapsed, there’s no way we can move all of it.”

Bee shook his head “guess there’s not much we can do then” he sat down, leaning against the cave wall “sooner or later they’ll notice that we’ve been gone for ages and will ground bridge us back, until then, though, how about we got to know each other better? You’ve been here for about four earth weeks now and we haven’t really had a real conversation apart from when we train and I don’t think that really counts, so… what do you say?”

 

I smiled and sat close to him, not too close that we were touching, but so that there was a good metre distance between us.

We talked for, what felt like hours, about anything and everything. I was just telling bee about my favourite earth animals until I was cut off as a shiver ran through my body, and my systems started to tell me that I was getting too cold.

Bee seemed to notice and his optics conveyed his confusion to me.

I shrugged, still shivering “I’m j-just a little c-cold, that’s all.” I said, still stuttering with the cold.

He still looked confused, so I elaborated “I h-have less armour that’s t-thinner than y-yours or any of t-the o-other A-Autobots, so that I can move q-quicker and m-m-more f-f-fluently, but that a-also means that it’s v-v-very easy for m-me to g-get t-too cold, r-really q-quickly.” My stuttering got noticeably worse the more I spoke.

Bee’s optics widened he crossed his legs, Indian style, and without hesitation, he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me into his lap, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chassis tightly.

His warmth hit me immediately, and my shivering stopped. I blushed but cuddled into his arms more, regardless.

I hummed in happiness at the new found warmth and whispered “thank you…”

He chuckled quietly, nuzzled his faceplate into my neck cables and whispered back “your welcome…”

We stayed like that for primus knows how long until, a familiar green portal opened up in front of us.

I got out of bees lap and held my servo out to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. We walked through the ground bridge and about halfway through, I felt be intertwine our digits. I smiled and squeezed his servo affectionately.

*Miko’s POV*

We all waited with bated breath as Angel and Bee walked through the portal.

I felt triumph fill my being when I saw that their hands were intertwined.

I did an imaginary happy dance in my head (I can totally imagine Miko doing something like thisXD)

Angel smiled at us and turned to bee “well I’m going to go train for a bit, want to join me?”

Bee shook his helm “no thanks, there’s something that I have to talk to the team about. You go ahead I’ll join you later.”

Angel smiled warmly “ok see you later, and thanks again for what you did for me today.” I almost screamed with happiness when Angel kissed bee on the cheek! BumbleWings is officially my new favourite OTP!

Angel hurried off into the training room and bee turned to us.

“ok now, tell me what you all are planning, and don’t tell me that you don’t know what I’m talking about, because I KNOW that its complete slag! I know that Optimus wouldn’t accidentally send me and Angel to an empty energon mine. Now spill, I want to know why Angel almost got crushed and frozen all in one day!”

 

…Frag…

Now we have to tell him what’s going on.

It took us a few minutes to tell him what ‘operation BumbleWings’ entailed. But when we finished Bee didn’t look angry, on the contrary, he looked almost… happy.

“So… you were all trying to get me and Angel together?”

We nodded.

Bee smiled “you know, you could have told me and…well… I wouldn’t have stopped you…”

We all looked shocked.

Bee looked flustered “yes, ok I like Angel!” we all stared at him for a bit and he elaborated “as in… I like her… a lot, all right, there I said it, happy?”

I smiled “very happy. So, does this mean that you’ll go along with our plans if we tell you what they are?”

Bee nodded, and I grinned evilly.

Plan C was a success and Bee has admitted that he likes Angel and he is now part of our little ‘team’.

Look out Angel, we have one last plan stuck up our sleeves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINA-FLIPPING-LY that took for-flipping-ever! I’m sorry it took so long but I’ve been really busy, what with me doing final exams for the term and choosing what I want to do for GCSE but I’ve finally done it! There will be one more part to this left and then I will continue the main plot line, I just wanted Angel and Bee to get closer before I continued. So bye guys XD.


	11. Plan D (part 4 final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hya guys XD sorry it took me so long to update, I had tests to revise for: ( sowwy… but now on with the story!!! XD

*AngelWings’ POV* 

~Dream~

I screamed as pillars of fire erupted from the ground, I swerved away from it and my wings strained at the effort of avoiding something that appeared so suddenly.

This wasn’t anything like the dreams I usually have, with the mysterious mech telling me that my destiny is approaching, or something, this was hell. It was an endless black tunnel with fire geysers erupting at random intervals, energon splattered everywhere and the scent of death was permeating the air.

I let out another high pitched squeal as a fire pillar just missed my left wing.

Suddenly an ominous voice boomed “you are foolish enough to think that you can escape? Well then… let’s see how far you can get without your wings!”

As soon as those words hit my sound receptors all felling left my wings and I fell towards the ground. My back struts came into contact with something that was definitely not the ground, but it winded me, nonetheless.

I groaned and turned over to see that I landed on a decapitated cybertronian body, but, even without the head, it was easy to determine who he was by his paintjob.

It was Optimus Prime…

I screamed and crawled backwards off the body only to slip, because of something underneath my servo. I turned my helm to see Optimus’s dull optics staring back at me.

I sprung up to my pedes as if the ground burned. I looked around to see all of my team mates mutilated bodies staring back at me.

…Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Smokescreen, ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime… all dead…

“…no…” I whispered. I took a step back, and felt something warm and wet underneath my pede. I looked down, expecting to see energon, but I was met with the sight of a liquid that was red, not blue.

Blood…I was standing in blood…

I followed the red liquid with my optics to see three tiny, but familiar bodies. Jack, Miko and Raph all dead, each with a gaping hole in their chests.

Tears were streaming down my faceplate as I took in the mutilated bodies of my team mates… no, not just my team mates… my family…

Suddenly, I realised something.

Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee wasn’t here. Maybe he was still alive somewhere.

Then, an energon curdling scream echoed through the tunnel. 

No, it wasn’t a scream.

It was a long, high pitched beep… bumblebee…

I sprinted in the direction of the sound. I turned a corner, which had suddenly appeared, to see none other than Megatron staring back at me, covered in energon and blood, with a sick grin on his face.

It was him, he killed my friends, my family.

“How many more?!” I screeched “how many more, of those I love, are you going to kill before you’re satisfied?!”

He just laughed, and that was made me snap.

I brought out my scythe and ran at him. I sunk the blade into his chassis until the end stuck out of his back.

Then I heard a pained whir which sounded like bumblebee. I looked up, startled, to see Megatron morph into Bee.

I gasped and pulled Death Reaper out of his chassis and he fell to his knees.

I knelt next to him putting pressure on the wound, trying to stop the energon flow, but to no avail.

“Why?” he asked “why did you stab me? I thought I was your friend?” the betrayal in his optics made my spark break.

“I didn’t mean to” I spluttered, crying my optics out “I thought you were Megatron. Please forgive me Bee, please don’t die!”

He didn’t answer, he just flashed me that, beautiful, handsome smile that I loved so much, and closed his optics, going limp in my arms.

I shook him “No…wake up!”

He didn’t move.

I shook him again “Bee, please don’t do this to me, wake up!” 

He still remained motionless.

I hugged him to my chassis “No! Bee please come back! I never got to tell you how much you mean to me! Bee, I care for you! So much more than a friend!”

At this point I was in hysterics. Now I felt truly alone, my friends, my family, and my memories …my whole world… all gone.

The voice from before was back, I could sense it, even though I couldn’t see him, and, somehow I knew that this was all his fault.

“Come out!” I screamed, angrily “come out and fight me face to face you fragger!”

“If you insist” he said with a malicious laugh, then I felt a strong, burning pain in my back, and my vision faded.

~dream end~

I woke with a start, gasping for air. 

It was just a dream.

I sighed in relief, putting my helm in my servos.

Then, I remembered that in my dream, I told Bee that I cared for him, as more than a friend.

Do I like him like that? Is that what the fuzzy, warm feeling in my spark is? Is that why I feel all flustered and dizzy when he’s around? There’s no denying it now, I like Bumblebee!

I smiled. It makes sense, whenever I’m with him I feel safe, protected and warm. Ever since I lost my memories, I’ve felt like something was missing, but when I met Bee, it was like whatever was missing, was suddenly a part of me again.

I sighed happily. There was no chance of me getting to sleep now, though.

I looked at my internal clock. 3:00 am. I sighed, slid off my berth and headed to the training room.

~le time skip~ brought to you Wheeljack’s awesomeness XD~

*Bee’s POV*

This plan isn’t going to work, at all.

I’m starting to regret telling the others that I fancied angel (you can tell a person’s British when they write the word fancied XD)

They had all started giving me pep talks, encouraging me to tell her how I feel, but I was just too shy. I mean, what if she doesn’t like me back? For all I know, those kisses could just have been friendly or, primus forbid, sisterly gestures!

And, as a result of my less than cooperative behaviour, they somehow roped me into another one of their hare-brained schemes! 

They had told me what the plain entailed (but you, my beloved readers, will have to wait a little bit to find out what it is XD) and had told ordered me to wait until angel was in the training room before initiating it.

I waited for about half an hour, maybe fifty minutes, before Angel decided to start her daily workout.

I took a big breath in, getting ready to do something that could change mine and Angel’s relationship either for the better, or for worse. Once I was certain I was ready, I went inside the training room to confront the femme who always succeeded in making me blush like a little sparkling.  
*Angel’s POV*

I was beating the living slag out of a training dummy when my favourite scout decided to walk into the room in which I spend most of my time.

I took the dummies head off with a final punch, before addressing Bee.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” I said, panting.

Bee smiled “hey” Bee looked around the room “you know… Ratchets not going to be very happy with you.” He said, nodding at the broken dummies strewn across the floor “you’re breaking them faster than he can repair them”

I grinned sheepishly “yeah, I know, but I’ve been teaching myself how to fix them myself, so hopefully, he won’t have to clean up after me anymore and he can focus on more important things” I smiled.

Bee looked surprised for a second but then he smiled softly at me “I think that’s a great thing to do for him, he seems to be a bit more stressed out lately, fixing the dummies for him should bring his workload down by a lot. I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

I smiled, picked up the broken dummy at my feet and took it to a storage room, that I use to keep all the broken dummies in, for me to fix later “you never answered my question; what are you doing here?”

He smiled at me “well, you’ve been training none stop lately and I thought you could use a break, so…” he walked out of the room for a second and came back in with what looked like a giant stereo.

I raised my brow at him “what are you doing?” I said with a chuckle.

He said nothing, just threw me a cheeky grin and pressed the play button. No sooner than he did that, a slow waltz started to fill the room. He came up to me, bowed, and held out his servo “my I have this dance, milady?” he said in a terrible impression of the British accent.

I giggled and took his servo “you may”

He pulled me to him and led me in a slow waltz around the room. We glided around at a steady pace, my optics never leaving his. One of his servos was around my waist and the other was holding mine, and I was holding his shoulder.

“Where did you learn how to waltz?” I asked.

He grinned “internet.”

I rolled my optics, with a grin.

We both stayed silent for the rest of the dance, both of us just enjoying the others company.

We danced for a while longer before the song suddenly changed. A fast paced tango started blaring through the speakers. I turned my head slightly to see Miko sprinting through the door. That sneaky little human, she changed the music! I’m not stupid, I’ve known what they were up to from the beginning, trying to get me and Bee together and all, but I let them get on with it; if it was meant to be, then everything would work out.

Bee looked at me, startled, but I just grinned evilly at him and took a step towards him. He caught on and took a step back. Soon we were spinning and jumping around the room (XD don’t know how to describe a tango). It was an unusual dance, but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t fun. As the end of the song neared, we increased our speed, and we through in various spins throws and lifts. Suddenly, Bee dipped me low and it seemed although the world slowed down. Our optics locked and he slowly pulled me up to stand.

I felt so at ease with him, as if I knew that I would always be safe with him, that I would never be hurt. 

My body moved on its own, as I stood on my tip toes, bringing out faceplates closer together. Bee ducked his head, getting even closer to me. Our lips were about a centimetre away when a loud siren sounded all around the base.

We jumped apart.

I looked at the scout to see that a dark red blush was staining his faceplate, and I’m pretty sure that my faceplate was the same embarrassing shade of crimson.

We both stood there for a few minutes before the sound of the blaring sirens, couldn’t be ignored any longer.

“Uhhh, w-well we should get going, something serious may be going on.” And with that I hurried out of the room, with one thought on my processor. 

I nearly kissed Bumblebee…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important please read XDXDXD  
> Well I FINAILY finished this chappie, I’m sorry if it was not up to your standards but I wanted to get something out to you guys :-) this is the last part for the filler chappies so the next chapters will continue with the story line :-) if you guys liked it please comment cuz it makes me really happy XD   
> Love you all, peace XDXDXD


	12. I can handle this on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwey guys more tests XD but I’m back now. :-) ok so on with the story!!!

*AngelWings’ POV*

I walked stiffly into the main base, with Bee trailing behind me.

I can’t believe we nearly kissed! Does that mean he likes me as well? No, I shouldn’t get too ahead of myself; it could have been a ‘heat of the moment’ type thing.

I shook my helm. Now is not the time to think about these things.

The alarm was still blaring and the Autobots were all gathered around ratchet who was at his monitors, as per usual.

I ignored Bee who was standing next to me, his optics burning a hole in the side of my helm, and walked towards the others.

“What’s going on?”

Arcee turned towards me, “an energon signal, and judging by the frequency, there’s a whole lot that hasn’t been tapped into yet.”

Optimus nodded “we need to get there before the Decepticons have a chance to locate it.”

I nodded “I volunteer (as tribute! XD sorry I had to XD) to go.”

Optimus nodded “you will take bumblebee and smokescreen with you, as you three are the fastest. The rest of us will follow behind you”

At that moment, memories of my nightmare sprung into my processer, and I stepped forward “with all due respect, Optimus, I can handle this on my own” I knew it might have been a foolish move, but I just couldn’t shake the dream I had. Images of the team’s blank optics, and mangled bodies kept popping into my processor. I wanted to keep them here where it was safe while I got the energon they needed. That way they would be safe, they could get a much-needed rest, and when I got back with the energon, they could refuel. That way the chances of then getting hurt, in any upcoming battle, would be reduced.

If taking on this mission alone meant that the Autobot’s chances of survival went up, then I would gladly take the risk of running into the Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus’ faceplate turned stern “what makes you think that you could complete this mission without aid, soldier?”

I was about to reply when Wheeljack interrupted.

“He’s right you know kid, there’s no shame in having a bit of help every so often.”

My servos clenched. Ironhide was the last bot to help me, and look where that got to him. I do not want anyone getting hurt for my sake ever again; I wouldn’t forgive myself if that happened. No, I don’t need help, and I never will again.

“I don’t need help,” I said quietly, voicing my thoughts. “I’m certain I can do this on my own.”

“What’s gotten into you Angel?” asked Raph “You’re not usually like this, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, I'm fine.” I snapped. I took a deep breath to calm down. “Sorry. Just please trust me, I can do this.”

The Autobots seemed ready to fight me tooth and nail about this, but Optimus lifted his servo; a signal to be quiet.

“If Angelwings feels so strongly about this then we should let her go alone.”

All at once, the Autobots started shouting their protests, saying that it wasn’t safe for me to go on my own. I must admit, it felt nice to know that they cared so much about me.

Optimus, once again, held his servo up for silence.

“Of course we will be monitoring your energon signal at all times and the groundbridge will be ready in case you need an emergency escape route. Everyone’s com links will be open in case you need to call for backup, and you will call for backup if you need it. Is that clear?”

I nodded, honoured that he trusted me so much, “Crystal, sir.”

Optimus nodded and opened the groundbridge. I gave my teammates a reassuring smile, to which they returned a few encouraging, if not, slightly worried smiles.

I turned my helm towards Bee, thought for a minute, and then walked over to him.

“What’s the matter Ange-” I kissed him on the very corner of the lips.

I pulled away to see that his faceplate was a vivid tomato red.

“w-w-w-what was that for?” he stuttered cutely.

I gave him a devious smile, “motivation to come back, I expect us to finish off what we started earlier in the training room when I return.” I winked cheekily at him, which turned him a deeper shade of red (if that was possible).

I didn’t give him a chance to respond, I just transformed and raced through the ground bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I hope you enjoy it. PEACE!!!!! XDXDXD


	13. The plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hya guys sorry that I haven’t updated in, like, three months, I got caught up in reading the twilight books (to all you haters, I like the romance ok!!!XDXDXD) and I was ill ,then I went back to school, then I was ill again, and then I started my GCSE lessons, so I’ve been very flustered and I might not be able to update as much because I will have a lot of homework and a load of exams to revise for :-( Sowwey, but anyway, Enjoy this chappie my peeps XDXDXD

*Bumblebee’s POV*  
Angel didn’t even give me time to respond before she raced through the bridge.

I stood stock still and slowly brought my servo up to the corner of my lips, where she kissed me. She had been so close, one turn of the helm and our lips would have connected.

My spark fluttered at the thought.

A goofy smile overtook my faceplate and my cheeks warmed, as I gently rubbed the corner of my mouth.

Primus, I’m acting like a lovesick cyber-puppy!

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone cleared their throat. I looked around to see my team smirking at me.

I faked a cough to cover up my embarrassment.

Thankfully, Miko changed the subject away from Angel and I’s public display of affection.

“Angel will be ok out there on her own, right?”

Optimus nodded “we must trust her judgement. She honestly believes that she can retrieve that energon on her own and, it seems that she wishes to prove to herself, and to us, that she can handle important tasks on her own. She needs to do this”

Somehow, I there’s more to it than that. I mean, I understand Angel wanting to prove herself to us, but I can’t shake the feeling that she has an ulterior motive.

She’s been acting weird ever since she started having those nightmares. They’ve been going on for weeks now and I have been woken up by the sound of her screaming every night. Maybe I should tell Optimus. Something in my spark is telling me that this is far more serious than he thinks.

Then again, Angel told me about her nightmares in confidence, I don’t think she would appreciate me telling the team when she trusted me to keep it a secret.

But… what she’s doing is slowly destroying her. Every night she wakes up at ridiculous times and she goes to the training room and fights until her frame is too tired and worn to function properly. I’m worried. I’m worried that if she keeps this up then she will end up working herself to death.

Angel may never want to speak to me again, but I’m not going to let her grief destroy her… I’m going to tell Optimus. Even if she ends up hating me, at least she would be alive to do so.

“Optimus? I don’t think she’s just trying to prove herself,” I muttered.

Everyone went quiet and stared at me.

Optimus tilted his helm slightly.

“Why do you say that, Bumblebee?” he asked, a curious tone invading his vocal processor.

“Because, for a few weeks now she has been having nightmares that wake her up screaming, and then she goes into the training room and doesn’t come out until her systems force her into shutdown. I’m willing to bet my left pede that her nightmares have something to do with how she’s been acting lately.”

Ratchet sent a poisonous, and frankly very terrifying, death glare my way. I flinched.

The human saying ‘If looks could kill, I would be dead on the floor’ could never have been more appropriate.

Ratchet started pacing back and forth, waving his wrench in the air.

“That stupid femme! If she carries on like this then she will end up offlining herself!” he stopped and turned to me with a glare that was so acidic, I could literally feel it melting into the side of my helm (wow dramatic much?XD)

Ratchet waved his wrench at me in a threatening manner.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner? I would have stopped her from going on that mission alone, pit, I could have done something to help stop her nightmares!”

I looked at my pedes, ashamed.

A servo landed on my shoulder and I looked up to meet the optics of our leader.

“Why didn’t you say anything to us sooner, bumblebee?”

I sighed, and looked at my pedes again, “because…because I was afraid. Afraid that she would never trust me with anything again, afraid that she would never speak to me again after she found out what I had done… afraid that she would hate me...”

I raised my helm to look my father figure in the optics.

“But now I realise that she needs help, and not just mine, I realise now that I can’t protect her from everything, no matter how much I want to… if the price for her wellbeing is her hating me then I don’t mind that, there are worse ways for us to never speak again… this just seemed like the better option.”

Optimus smiled at me with pride and nodded his helm.  
“You did the right thing, bumblebee” prime paused, then as an afterthought, he added “and I promise you, once you explain that you did what you did with her best interests at spark, then she will forgive you. I highly doubt she would hate you for trying to ensure her health.”

I grinned and nodded.

I hoped with everything in me that Angel would see it that way.

Suddenly, the comm link crackled to life.

“Hey guys? I think I may have found the energon, but there’s too much for me to bring beck on my own… could I maybe… get a little help?”

I grinned. She sounded fine, if not, a little sheepish.

The team seemed to breathe a sigh of relief the she was safe.

Optimus’ lip twitched, a sign that he was about to smile, but he quickly controlled his need to grin before answering.

“Good work AngelWings, a groundbridge will open at your co-ordinates momentarily.”

The comm link made a slightly static-y noise before her silk like voice came through.

“Great thanks, there’s so much energon here I’m surprised that the Decepticons haven’t already foun-”

BANG!

I winced as the sudden noise rang through my sound receptors.

My spark sank as I recognised the sound. They were gunshots…

“Angel! Angel what’s happening?”

We waited a few tense seconds before she answered.

“Leave it to me to jinx my own mission… the Decepticons turned up, and by the looks of it there more interested in slagging me than making off with the energon. There are, like, sixty of them!”

Optimus raised a digit to the side of his helm, activating his comm.

“Stay where you are AngelWings, do not engage them on your own, you are outnumbered, we will be with you momentarily”

She replied almost immediately “no can do boss bot. if I don’t do something now then this cave will be destroyed, we need that energon… I’m going to fight them off for as long as I can, just get the energon out of here!”

Before any of us could protest she disengaged her comm.

Ratchet sped over to the groundbridge and activated it, and not even two seconds later we all raced through it.

We had to duck for cover almost immediately when we got to the other side.

There were gunshots flying every which way, destroying boulders and energon crystals.

I peeked around the rock that I was behind to see a gold and white blur, flying from one side of the cave to the other, launching droids into walls and impaling them on stalagmites.

I looked closer to see that the blur had wings, wait… there’s only one femme I know that has wings, that was Angel!

I looked on, amazed, as she tore through the army of droids using her razor sharp wings.

I shook myself out of my love sick stupor and activated my guns.

I stood with Optimus and Arcee, blasting away as everyone else was transporting energon through the groundbridge.

(Skip the rest of the battle cuz I’m lazy and it’s pretty much just Angel throwing droids round like child having a tantrum XD)

The fight was over in, what seemed like, minutes.

The rest of the Autobots had already gone back to base because asked them for a few minutes alone to talk to Angel alone.

She circled round the cave a few times before landing in front of me.

We stared at each other before I broke the silence, “you realise taking them on alone was stupid right?”

She nodded, and said cheerily, “yep!”

“Are you going to wait for backup next time?”

She paused for a second, like she was thinking about it.

“Probably not.” She grinned.

Being too tired to argue with her, I just sighed “I thought not”

I turned around and walked toward the groundbridge. I stopped when I was a few feet away from it. I turned to the beautiful femme behind me.

“Well then, we better get back. No doubt Optimus and Ratchet are waiting to lecture you.”

She rolled her optics “oh goodie” she said sarcastically.

I chuckled slightly and held my servo out to her, “come on, let’s go.”

She giggled and ran towards me, taking my servo in hers.

“Yes, let’s.”

So together, we walked through the vortex of blue and green holding each other’s servo, and in that moment, I couldn’t have been more content…  
*3rd person POV on the Nemesis*

“What do you mean, you didn’t get any energon!” growled the decepticon leader.

The poor drone who was on the receiving end of his lords wrath, shook with terror before replying.

“e-exactly that my lord, t-the autobot A-AngelWings was there, we didn’t think that s-she would be able to reduce an army of sixty to a mere e-eighteen. W-we thought we could handle her.”

The warlord simply snarled and backhanded the poor drone around the helm, sending him flying.

The drone hit the wall with a thud and stopped moving. But that didn’t deter Megatron from screaming at his still body.

“You fool! How could you let a weak little Half-breed destroy your forces?!”

It was at this moment that Starscream, who had been cowering silently at the side of the room, decided to speak up.

“M-master? What are we going to do about the half-breed? She’s becoming a nuisance to our plans.”

Megatron glared and Starscream backtracked.

“Your plans! I meant your plans!”

The warlord chuckled, finding amusement in his cowardly S.O.C’s distress.

“It is simple Starscream, we take her greatest strength away from her.”

The S.O.C wrung his servos “and, how do we take her greatest strength away from her, master?”

Megatron chuckled and turned his back to Starscream, looking out of the window behind his throne.

“In this instance, we will take a leaf out of the human’s book,” he clasped his servos behind his back as a sick grin, slithered onto his faceplate.

“We clip her wings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew XD finally I’m done! I’m so,so,so,so,so,so,so sorry that it took me so long to get this up but I’ve just started the big leagues in school when I can’t afford a bad grade, so I will probably be updating a lot less but I can honestly say that I will try to keep updating but no promises :-) c yah guys, love you loads XDXDXD


	14. An old enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!~  
> Hey guys XD im so, so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so ,so, so ,so SORRY for not updating for, like, seven months :( ok I know you guys are probably sick of my excuses by now, but please hear me out.
> 
> Ok, so first I had to do mock exams which is why I took a few months off to revise. And second, which is the main reason: I’ve lost my memory stick which has all of my stories on it and surprise, surprise! Me being me (AKA: being idiotic) I forgot to back them up so the only copies in existence… are on that BLOODY MEMORY STICK!!!!!! (*calming breath*) sorry, I can’t tell you how annoyed I am with myself, but the upside is I wrote all of my stories down in my notebook!!!
> 
> … Except the beginning of this chapter...I'M SUCH A BAD WRITER!!!!!! :’( so now because of my stupidity I have to re write the beginning and I have completely forgotten what I wrote originally -.- typical.
> 
> But I’m going to try my best to re write all of it, (and find that stupid memory stick -.-) but if some of it is crap or doesn't make sense I’m sorry but this is the second time I’ve had to write it XDXDXD please enjoy this chapter and thank you all for being patient XD I love you all to bits XD.

Bored.

That is an ideal word to describe my state of being at the moment.

Three weeks have passed since I was last able to leave base. I've been on house arrest, by order of Optimus Prime, since I came back from that energon scouting mission and as soon as I crossed that ground bridge I was practically attacked by ratchet, as he dragged me to the med bay for a complete check-up.

I, of course, was completely baffled as to why, but, with a little poking and prodding, a certain Japanese high schooler let it slip that Bumblebee had spilled my little nightmare/‘working until I drop’, secret.

I didn't speak to him for three days after that… and yes I know that isn't a very long time but I like being around him, so sue me.

I forgave him eventually though...after he grovelled and begged for forgiveness a bit.  
I was never really angry at him in the first place, I can see why he did it, and he wanted to keep me safe. But what can I say? I'm slightly sadistic.

Anyway, after that Ratchet gave me some sedatives to help me recharge at night without nightmares, and that's great!...or at least it would be if he hadn’t asked boss bot to ban me from the training room until the old medic deemed me well enough to train properly again.

And that leads us right back to the present, with me bored out of my mind, hanging upside down from the rafters by my knee joints, with Miko lying on the sofa underneath me.

The human girl sighed heavily “I’m bored.”

I sighed as well “yeah, me too.”

She sat up suddenly, “how’s about we sneak out?”

I flipped right side up and stared at her “I can’t I’ve been banned from leaving base.”

She gave me a blank look. “Well duh! That's the point of sneaking out, no one knows we’re gone.”

“But what if we get caught?” I protested.

She grinned “we won't! We’ll go for a ride round the country for an hour and be back before anyone notices! It’s perfect!”

I admit, it didn’t sound like the best plan in the world, there were too many chances for us to be found out, and it wasn't very well thought out, but then again...i was pretty desperate to go outside.

I shook my helm, Optimus gave me a direct order not to leave base.

“I don’t know Miko, Optimus said-”

She cut me off with a groan.

“Ugh! Honestly Angel, you seriously need to get over this stupid hero worship you have for Optimus, you’re starting to sound just like Smokescreen! Come on! You’re meant to be my partner in crime! Just an hour outside is all i ask, please?”

And that was when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes...my only weakness.

I sighed with defeat.

“Fine, we’ll sneak out for an hour.”

She cheered, jumped off the sofa and ran towards the door.

“Come on Angel, what are you waiting for? Let's go!”  
I laughed, flipped off the rafters and landed in a crouch.

Taking after Miko at a run, I jumped, transformed in mid-air and pulled up next to the little Japanese girl whom I had come to see as a sister.

“Come on then! Hop in and let's go!” I giggled.

She clambered in and I floored it out of the base.

The door opened up and we raced through, kicking up dust clouds as we sped over the gravelly road.

Miko whooped with joy as I drifted around a corner.

“For someone who wanted to stay at base, you’re certainly going all out!” she shouted in excitement.

I laughed, “Hey, this might be the only bit of freedom I’ll get for a while, I intend to make the most of it!”

I sped up, as if to emphasise my point and Miko squealed in response.

I spent about half an hour doing wheelies, donuts and drifts, all the while laughing and giggling with my partner in crime.

It may seem reckless to be pulling all these stunts with a human, but i wouldn’t be doing any of them if I wasn’t absolutely 100% certain that i could pull them off safely.

As i pulled out of my fifth donut, I noticed a giant rock that looked like it would make a very nice ramp for me to jump.

“Hey Miko?” I grinned, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Yah?” she replied with a Cheshire smile on her face.

“Have you ever wanted to fly?”

She giggled “yeah, why?”

I sped up and turned to face the boulder. “Hold on tight and you’ll find out!”

With that I put pedal to the metal, pushing my tires to go as fast as they could.

We flew off the boulder at tremendous speed, I was vaguely aware of Miko giggling up a storm, but with the wind rushing past my audios, I couldn't really hear anything.

I transformed around Miko so that she landed in my servo, and spread my wings.

The view was spectacular.

The sun was beginning to set over the treetops, casting an orange glow on the land below. It flickered like fire, but at the same time, glimmered like the ocean.

The sense of peace that I felt then was overwhelming. It had been ages since I had flown, just for the sake of flying, and longer still since I had seen a view this beautiful.

I looked down at the human in my servo to see that she looked just as awed as I did. She turned to me and gave me a blinding smile.

“Thank you for showing me this Angel,” she said calmly. (A/N Miko? Calm? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD!?!?!?!?)

I smile gently “no problem, it's nice to have someone to share a view like this with. It's not very often that I get to fly with a friend and that's usually because they're either too heavy for me to carry or they can't fly.”

We flew in silence for a while before I landed near a forest that we passed about fifteen minutes ago.

After putting Miko down I checked my internal clock.

Slag. We’ve been gone for two hours. Someone back at base was bound to have noticed our absence by now.

Great...now I’ll be in even more trouble.

I sighed “come on, we had better start heading back.”

My companion groaned “Awwwwwwww, fine..., ok let’s go…”

I was about to transform when I heard something that turned my energon cold.

A blaster charging.

I dove for Miko and rolled behind the tree line, just as a plasma blast obliterated the ground where we were standing seconds before.

I barely managed to get to my feet before I dove again so as to avoid another gunshot.

Slag it! I couldn’t fight back with Miko here, she would be killed for sure.

Fighting to get to my pedes again I took off at full pelt.

The treetops were too close together for me to fly out of there and blasting an opening would only attract our assailant’s attention. So I ran, I ran like our lives depended upon it...because they did.

I couldn’t hear anyone following behind us, but I thought it best to get out of the forest before I let my guard down.

Wait, the groundbridge! How could I be so thick?! Lifting my servo to my audio, I activated my comm link.

“Ratchet! I need a groundbridge back to base now!”

I heard nothing but static.

No! Nononono, not now! Please not now!

I tried again.

“Come on, Hatchet I need a groundbridge! I don’t even care if I get pelted with wrenches when I get back, just please respond!”

Still no dice. Damn. Cursing every single swear I could think of (including human swears) I sped up.

After running for primus knows how long I finally, finally burst through the tree line. For miles there was the rugged, desert like landscape in which the autobot base resided. I knew my way from here, but I couldn’t risk leading whoever was chasing us, to the giant rock that kept the Autobots hidden.

Kneeling down, I opened my servos so that Miko could scramble out.

“Ok, Miko listen to me. You need to run. Run and don't stop, when you get far enough away, call the others, tell them what's going on. But don’t. Stop. Running. Do you understand me?” the urgency in my voice seemed to scare her.

“B-but what about you? I’m not just gonna’ leave you here!” she said, stamping her foot.

Pedesteps. They were nearly here.

“This isn’t a game Miko! For once, please do as I say!” I roared.

I scared her pretty badly, I could tell. She had jumped at my raised voice, and her eyes turned glassy with tears. I immediately felt guilty, but I didn’t have time to apologise, if upsetting her meant that she would run away to safety, then that's what I would do.

“What are you waiting for? Go!”

She hesitated for a second, before nodding and taking off. I breathed a sigh of relief when she disappeared behind the sand dunes, she was safe.

“Oh, how touching” sneered a hauntingly, familiar voice.

“Risking it all to save your little pet, honestly, you’re still just as pathetic as you were back then AngelWings.”

I rose from my crouched position, with my back to the owner of the voice.

“It's been a long time, Angel.” 

I turned to face the insane femme, who had been tormenting me for the past four earth years.

“Not long enough, Bloodlust.”

The red and black femme behind me was all jagged edges and cracked armour. Which was testament to how many battles she had won in her life.

Her name was Bloodlust. She was a hired assassin, but she didn’t get paid, oh no, for her, the thrill of the kill was payment enough. She enjoyed killing, her kill quota was 100%. She has never failed to kill a quarry before.

And something tells me that I am her next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's done XD took me two weeks to finish this XD I’ll get started on the next chappie straight away so that I’m not tempted to procrastinate XDXDXD btw I managed to find my memory stick last week!!! XD my mom took it by accident :P:P:P 
> 
> Love you all so much! Thank you for waiting so long, you don’t know how much it means to me!!! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the first chapter finished XD please comment I would like to know what y’all think of my new story :-D k guys imma make like a banana and split, see yah XD


End file.
